The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Destiny
by Pvt. Noah
Summary: Link is the general of the Hyrulian army. Lana, his pregnant wife, runs off one night, the same night that the dark sorceress Cia spawns hordes of monsters upon Hyrule, engulfing it in a bloody war to decide the fate of Hyrule. Link, Impa, and Sheik must now seek the power to save Hyrule from certain death. Rated T for Violence, and Sexual content.
1. New weapons

**Hey guys, I'm finally back on board the writing train…a little late for NaNoWriMo though…But as said in the description, this is a version of Hyrule warriors I would have preferred, it takes place ages after Skyward Sword, but before Minish Cap. Btw, I would check Legends4's stories out, he has unknowingly supported me through my writing crises and I owe him much. So thank you, Legends4. There may be light spoilers here or there, but I'll avoid major ones.**

** This story is not owned by me, but is dedicated to Legends4. **

** Thanks dude!**

** Also, suggestions are welcome, so if you have any, go ahead and tell me!**

** Please enjoy, and review!**

Prologue

Link woke to the smell of Bacon, wafting throughout his house. He rolled off of his straw bed and placed his legs firmly on the floor.

He stood up, and stretched his arms, yawning loudly as he did so.

He pulled a pair of brown leather boots on, and followed the smell.

He entered his kitchen and snuck up behind the figure with the long blue hair, light blue pajama tights, and slightly translucent blue lingerie shirt.

He moved his hands to hug her from behind, and wrapped his hands around her, and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Morning sweeting," he mumbled through her shoulder.

"Morning, luv," she said, and turned her head and kissed his mop of yellow-blond hair.

He pulled his head out and kissed her on the lips, softly.

She turned completely to face him, and he put his hands on her now watermelon-sized belly. He kissed her belly, he moved his mouth up her stomach, to her chest, up her neck, and he put his right hand behind her head, and kissed her on her lips again. She pulled back and smiled her pristine white smile. Her violet eyes with black lashes flickering off them, her thin, blue eyebrows, fair complexion, dainty nose, and small, pink mouth which held so much love didn't appeal to some, but it was the only face Link would ever love, because it was Lana's face.

He kissed her again, and snaked his hand behind her. He reached into the pan and snatched a few pieces of the bacon that was sizzling.

"Oh!" He cried out, and dropped the scorching hot bacon. He held his hand and kicked the table behind him. "Da-"

"Sweetheart!" Lana snapped, and grabbed his hand. There were bloody blisters forming on his fingers. She dragged him to the sink, and pumped a thin stream of water. She stuck his hand into the water, and stepped back, going in the direction to their room. "Stay there, and don't touch the bacon!" She skittered off to her room, and appeared a moment later with a thin white box in her hand. She pushed him onto a chair at the table, and set the box on it. She grabbed his hand and pushed his face in a different direction.

"Don't watch," she ordered, and popped the box open, and Link felt a ticklish sensation in his fingers, and the pain disappeared. He turned his head, and she was closing the box. She smiled at him, and kissed his fingers, sending a jolt through his hand. He kissed her.

"Thank you," he whispered, and leapt up from his chair. "So, can we eat?"

She smiled at him; "Link I love you with all my heart, I really do, so that's why I must say this; you're an idiot."

He smirked, and popped a drawer open. He grabbed a steel fork and stabbed a piece of bacon. He blew on it, and put in his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and went to work on the other pieces.

"Hold it!" Lana snapped, and swatted his hand from going for a fourth piece. "I'm eating for two, so save some, and you can wait, so set the table, and I'll put my stuff away." She grabbed her box and skittered back off to her room, while Link snuck another piece. He grabbed two plates, another fork, two knifes, and then two cups from the various drawers and cupboards.

"Thank you Link," Lana said, as he finished setting the table. She dished food out onto each plate, and he poured cold milk into each cup.

"So Lana," Link said, as they started eating, "how's life at home while I'm gone?"

"Terrible, I'm glad you're home for the next few months."

"I'll be summoned to the castle now and then, you know?"

"Yes, but you won't be hundreds of miles away, risking your life."

"Without me, Hyrule would have been conquered."

"No way! Hyrule hasn't been invaded for a hundred years!"

"That may be so, but the lands _we_ have conquered might have risen against us in the future."

"Still, I wish I got more time with you."

"I do too hon…You know what, let's not talk about then, let's talk about now. Have you named it?" He said, and chomped down on a piece of toast.

"No…but in my defense, it is _hard_ trying to name a baby you don't know is a girl or a boy."

"I'm hoping for girl."

"Really? Why would Hyrule's general want a girl?" She dropped her fork down on her plate. "Oh…Yeah, I guess I understand that now…"

"Yes, after her, we can have a boy, but for now…I hope to Din it's a girl."

"I hope so too…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link walked from his home, a sword on his belt, and a grin on his face. He only kept the sword for two reasons;

Besides guards on duty, Generals were the only one's allowed to have a sword on civilian grounds.

He always liked to have one in case of an emergency.

He walked down the thin road to the gate of the interior wall. Hyrule town was separated into five chunks;

The farthest out, the farming region circled the exterior walls, providing a slight distraction in case of invasion.

The civilian's homes were in this part. The exterior wall separates the Civilian region and farming region.

The market region. All shops were in this part of town.

The noble region. Only nobles, generals, and guests of the Crown were permitted to live in this region. The interior wall separates this region from the market region.

The castle. A twenty foot deep moat surrounds the castle, and only the royal family and the soldiers in the barracks were allowed to stay here.

He patted the sword at his side when he arrived at the gate, and the gate was opened by the guards stationed there.

He strode over to the market, tipping his head and waving to passing civilians. He stopped at a blacksmith to check out the new arms, and entered through the cherry-wood door.

"Hey Angie," He called out to the cashier. She looked up, and smiled.

"Hey General, how's your wife doing so far?"

"She's doing well; she handles the pregnancy really well."

"When is she due?"

"The doctors say two weeks, and I have the next few months off-duty, so I'll be helping take care of her and the baby."

"I bet you're excited," she said, rolling her eyes and smirking.

"I will be, if it's a girl."

"Right, that would be tragic if it were male…"

"I heard you guys got new arms." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

She perked up; "Yes! They are in…" She flipped through a book on the counter, "…display number eight." She walked around the counter and across the room to a display case taller than Link. It was made of Oak, and had a purple velvet cushioning the weapons, which were amazingly deadly looking.

The first weapon he noticed was a pike. It's handle was weaved with Ash and steel, with leather hand grips. The wood was stained bright red, and the pummel was adorned with a ruby as big as Link's fist. It was carried by a Steel crown. The head was forged with firestone, a silver metal that glows red in use. There was a circle of wood and steel binding it to the top of the pole. The tag on it said it was…_way _over his price range; 279,462 rupees.

The next one was a silver ring with a cobalt blue gem sitting snug inside it…_It must be enchanted_ Link thought, as he saw the price; 235,785 rupees.

The next was a sword with a cerulean steel hilt that had gold weaved through it. The pummel was cerulean steel also. The cross guard was winged with yet _more_ cerulean steel. The blade was white steel, with cerulean marking going along the flat of the blade. Price; 132,148 rupees. That one he could afford.

He liked the cerulean blade, and it was in his price range. Though he was general, he wasn't given another sword, so he was stuck with the same kind of sword every other soldier had. He got paid last night, before he left the barracks, and he had a few hundred thousand at home, and he had two-hundred thousand with him…He would browse some more.

The next weapon he saw was a Naginata. It had a pole as tall as Link, made of blue-stained wood, and the cross guard was made of gold. The blade was simple steel. Price; 71,654 rupees. Yeesh.

He fancied the next weapon he saw. It was brutal. It was heavy. It was awesome. There were two silver gauntlets with red and blue gems embedded inside. A chain connected the left gauntlet to a ball of silver and steel with spikes covering it. The ball was five times the size of Link's head, and it looked heavy. Price; 687,912 rupees. Holy Farore!

The next weapon aroused much curiosity from him. It was a simple pair of Gauntlets with a tiny sliding mechanism on the wrist.

"Can I try these on?" He asked.

Angie nodded, and walked behind the counter to find the key.

He looked at the final weapon while he waited. It wasn't anything impressive. It was a metal rod sticking out of something similar to a crossbow. It was about four feet long. Under the barrel was another small triangle. It looked like a crossbow trigger. Price; 1,432,984 rupees. Great goddesses!

Angie came back with a key, and opened the case. He pulled the gauntlets on, still shocked by the price of the club.

"Flick your wrist," Angie ordered, and Link obeyed.

A blade extended half a foot from the box on the wrist. "Whoa!" Link cried out, and flicked his wrist again. The blades slid back in. "These would go perfect with stealth ops."

"Yeah," Angie said, "I heard the Hyrulian army ordered hundreds of these and the rifles," She motioned to the clubs, "And they are crafting them now too."

"Rifles?" Link asked, and pulled the gloves off. He placed them back in the display case.

"Yes, they were just invented a few weeks ago, and we barely got them."

"What is it?"

"Let me show you," She said, and picked the rifle up. She motioned for Link to follow her, and walked out the back door, to the battle grounds. The shop had the battle grounds in the back so customers could test their weapon before they bought it. She knelt down on one knee, and placed the barrel of the rifle on a rock. She closed one eye, and pushed the trigger thing with her finger. A metal thing lifted up as the trigger was pushed and slammed down.

BOOM!

Link dove to the ground, and looked up at Angie. Smoke was pouring from the rifle, and she was grinning. He looked across the yard, at the target she'd been aiming at, and dropped his jaw. The once unscarred dummy, never hit by anything, was obliterated.

Angie pulled a lead ball from her belt pouch and dropped it into the barrel. She then proceeded to put gunpowder in the part connecting the barrel and the shoulder rest.

"It's like an arrow, but a bomb!" Link said, and snatched the rifle from Angie's hands. She knelt down and aimed at a different target. He pressed the trigger, and the explosion rang through the air again. The target was now in pieces, and smoke was starting to fill Link's lungs. He stood up, and stepped back. Angie grabbed the rifle from Link's hand, and shook her head.

"Everyone reacts that way. It is pretty incredible. I practice at night."

They started to walk back in. "Is that what those explosions were?" He inquired. The night before he was awoken several times to loud explosions ringing throughout the city.

"Most likely, sorry General."

"That's okay," He said, and she placed the rifle back in the case, closing and locking it in the process.

"So will you be buying anything?"

"How much are those gauntlets?"

"The hidden blades? 897,345 rupees, but you need not worry, I am giving you a pair of the hidden blades, and a rifle, for free. Along with ammunition for the rifle."

"Oh, no," Link said, waving his hand in front of him. "Those are too much, you would lose so much money!"

"No, we got those free, and we have two more pairs of hidden blades, along with five crates of ammo, and nine rifles."

"You got all of that free?"

"Yeah, the place we bought them from said they would sell us it all if we took a free trial run, so we did. We liked 'em, so we took the deal."

"How much was it all?"

"Oh…the rifles and blades, it was close to five million, but that was easy. We just sold a crap load of things to this redhead dude. He bought our Dragon bone Pike, and the blue ring. The ones in the case are for décor, they won't be sold to anyone. The glass is impenetrable too. Only thing getting them is this key."

"Oh wow…Why would he buy the Pike and ring?"

"I have no idea General, he seemed tense."

"I'll investigate."

"Ok, do you want your weapons now?"

"Uh, sure, why not?"

"Ok," She turned, and entered a room behind the counter. She pulled two boxes down, and brought them to the counter.

"Well, thank you," He said.

"You're welcome general, oh, anything else?"

"No, I have enough to try out tonight. Is there ammo here?"

"Oh, yeah, you could probably shoot forty times."

"Mmk, well, thank you." He said, and walked to the door. He spun around and set the boxes on the counter.

"Can I pick these up later?"

"Sure, when you coming?"

"Ten minutes maybe, I just don't want to carry this tuff all over town."

"Okay, I understand that."

"Thanks," He said, and walked to the door, he glimpsed the White sword, and headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link entered his home quietly, and snuck into the basement to store his weapons away till night. He pulled his sword off, and set it down next to the weapons. He turned; the basket of Lana's goods in hand, to find Lana behind him, shaking her head.

"Really?" She snapped, "I am two weeks from giving birth and you are buying weapons!?"

"La-"She spun, and stormed up the stairs.

He scrambled up the stairway to find her leaving. He grabbed a coat, and set the basket down on the ground. He opened the door, and found Lana gone…

"General!" A soldier, clad in blue, white and gray armor rushed up to Link and saluted.

"Yes soldier?" Link asked, slightly annoyed. He looked to his left and right, to see if he could find Lana, but no results.

"There are hordes of monsters in the farming region!"

"Hordes?" Link asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, there are tens of thousands of monsters in the farming region!"

"Go tell the guard to be alert, and sound the bell!" Link ordered, and rushed into his house…Lana would have to wait.


	2. The War Commences

**Hey guys! I would like to thank book of untold stories, and Sentinel07 for their reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter, please read/review!**

Ch.1.

Link pulled on a full coat of chainmail armor, and slipped a thin gray tunic over that. He then proceeded to put on his General's armor.

The General's armor had silver spaulders. The torso was made of indigo steel, and had silver ripples on the front and back. The sides were silver. A silver Triforce was engraved into the chest. The arms had silver spikes to fights off attackers without weapons. Link wouldn't be using his general's gauntlets anymore, he now he used the hidden blade gauntlets. He slipped those on, and then put his greaves on. The greaves were indigo steel as well, with silver spikes and ripples covering them. The boots were also made of silver.

He strapped his rifle to his back, and loaded his belt pouch with ammunition. He hooked two Silver knives to his belt, and then his sword. His sword had a silver blade, and an indigo steel cross guard, and hilt. The pummel was a big sapphire. Maybe his sword was a _little_ different than the others.

He pulled his silver helmet on, and rushed out the door. Sorry Lana!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link arrived at the exterior gate fifteen minutes later. The armor wasn't too hard to run in, it was quite light, as it had been enchanted to be light.

He noticed other soldiers carrying rifles as well, with some soldiers on the wall firing at the monsters. He climbed the stairs to the top of the hundred foot wall and looked to the hordes. Thousands of monsters were ravaging the farms, and hundreds were trying to climb the north gate, where Link was.

B-B-BOOM!

Several cannons went off, sending their balls of death to the hordes.

Link noticed most of the monsters were either bokoblins, Lizalfos, or moblins.

"General!" Link turned to his right, to find Impa, the commander of the army. "What are we to do?"

"There are so many of them…Just keep firing, and when we run out of ammunition, we'll fight them with our blades."

"We'll never make it, General. They will have scaled our walls by then!"

"Are the spikes out?"

"Yes, but they are using them to help climb."

The spikes were huge spikes (duh) that extended from the wall, stabbing anything it touched.

"Pour the oil, then."

Impa nodded, and screamed out to the army; "POUR THE OIL!"

The soldiers agreed, and hundreds of buckets of hot oil slid down the wall, coating the spikes. Every monster that came in touch shrieked in pain, as Link had earlier that day, due to the Bacon.

More came, though. The monsters just kept climbing, and the Hyrulian soldiers just kept shooting their rifles, cannons, crossbows, and bows.

"Are they being summoned?" Link asked.

"No, the ones here were, by whom, I do not know, but this is it. We kill these; we live through this battle, no more being summoned, for now."

"Good, keep mowing them down, then. They can't touch us yet, so when they can, they'll be smaller in numbers. We might win this battle."

Impa grunted, and picked up a rifle that was propped against the corrugated wall. She aimed at the blob of evil climbing the wall, and started firing.

Link pulled his rifle out, and fired at moblin in the distance. The lead ball hit home, obliterating the moblin's head.

He started aiming for large things, like moblins, or Lizalfos, instead of bokoblins.

Link noticed a flame in the distance. Another. Another, this time closer, closer, closer….Link dove to the ground, before the dragon burst into air, shedding fire where Link was.

The dragon circled back, and landed on the wall in front of the General.

Link hooked his rifle onto his back, and drew his sword. The dragon head became distorted, and it began to shrink. The once huge dragon was now a man standing a foot or so taller than Link, with red armor covering his body. His helmet resembled a demon head, and was made of silver. He had a long mane of glowing red hair that ran to his waist. The man pulled a pike from his back, and spun it in front of him. He smashed it into the ground, sending soldiers flying as flames burst from the ground, only to disappear right after. Link looked closer, and realized that this Pike was the one he saw at the Weapons shop. Link brought his sword up, and held it in front of him with both hands.

"I am Volga!" The dragon man said, and waved his pike in front of him, sending a plume of flame towards Link. Link swung his enchanted sword, and a barrier of water spread in front of him, blocking the flame out.

Volga rushed towards him, and leapt into the air, swing his pike at Link. Link deflected the blow, and spun around to face Volga. Link slashed his blade at him, and Volga pushed it away. Link soon realized that the offensive post would be a challenge, and he brought his sword closer to his body, in a defensive stance.

Volga leapt into the air, and transformed for a split second, whipping Link to the ground with his tail, and landed back down as a human. Link scrambled to his feet, and nearly slid off of the wall, but managed to gain his footing. He rushed Volga, '_screw defense_' he thought, and swung his blade furiously at the dragon man. Red began to fill Link's eyesight, and Volga began to fall back against his blows.

Volga flipped back, and reared his head back, breathing in a huge gasp of air. He swung his head forward, blasting a pillar of flame from his mouth, towards Link. Link reached for his shield, but realized he forgot it. The flame came closer, and Link tried to create a water barrier, but the flame hit him hard, engulfing him in the red-hot fury of Volga.

Volga transformed, cackling as he did so, and his scales glowed red.

Impa and the other soldiers shrieked, and charged the dragon. The flame still burned high, and Impa couldn't see Link. The dragon flew into the air, and swatted several soldiers over the wall with its tail. The flames died down, and Link stood, his blade in front of him. He wasn't hurt; the flames hadn't even touched him. Link put his sword down, and Impa stared at his left hand. On it, a golden Triforce glowed brightly. He was the-

The dragon swooped back down and knocked Impa, Link, and several awed soldiers to the ground. Link leapt up, and charged at the dragon which was now flying at him at high speeds. "Go to your posts!" He shouted, and leapt off the wall, into the air. The dragon flew at him, and caught him with its claws. It carried him into the air, spinning him until his sword flew from his hand in the direction the wall. It tossed him into the air, and opened its mouth. Link pulled a pinch of gunpowder from his pouch, and threw it down, as the dragon breathed.

BOOM!

The dragon exploded, fire, blood, and scales going everywhere, leaving Link to freefall to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link woke on the battle field the next morning. His head thumped, his leg was twisted, and his wrists were burning with pain. He turned his head, and gazed at the carnage of battle. He heard groans from monsters that were lying on the battlefield. Arrows, gunpowder, monster remains, and blood littered the field. He attempted to roll over, and the one limb that would move willingly with limited pain did him no good. He tried lifting his head up, but to no avail. His neck was twisted slightly, probably not broken, but cracked majorly. He was lucky the fall hadn't killed him, but the pain, and his slight paralysis made him wish the fall would have killed him. He tried moaning, but his throat burned with pain, and it was drier than the Lanayru sands. He closed his eyes, and tried to think of where his sword was. It was gone…The dragon had caused him to fling it away. He opened his eyes, and looked at the sky. It was light blue, similar to Lana's hair…

Lana. She ran away from their home…His eyes managed to draw enough water to drop a single tear down his cheek. He prayed silently to the goddesses that morning, that Lana was safe, and that the monsters hadn't invaded the city. He flicked his eyes towards the wall, and found that the gate was intact, and the wall un-breached. He smiled meekly, and let loose a sigh of relief. He furrowed his brow, and looked closer at the gate. It was opening! Two figures sprinted from the gate, towards Link. As they neared he could see that one of them was Impa, but the other he didn't know.

She had a tight white, blue, and black tunic that covered her whole body. She had a pair of the hidden blades on her hands, and her face was covered in a white linen cloth. She had braided her hair with white cloth, but what he could see of it was blue. The front of her tunic was covered in ornate designs. There was a silver eye with a Triforce above it, as if it were looking up at it. She had a kunai strapped to her belt, and a short sword hooked to her back.

They arrived next to him, and the mysterious figure knelt down next to him, while Impa checked his breathing. The mysterious figure placed her hand on Link's chest, and pushed it down, sending a shock of life throughout his body. His leg un-twisted, his wrists no longer hurt, his head wasn't thumping, and all other injuries felt completely better.

Link sat up. "Who are you," he asked the mysterious figure, and turned to Impa, "And what happened after the battle with the dragon?"

The mysterious figure answered first; "My name is Sheik."

Impa answered quickly before Link could question Sheik anymore. "After the dragon was defeated, the monsters started to slack in their siege. We quickly dispatched the hordes scaling the walls, and then we sent our foot soldiers to the outskirts to take care of the rest."

"Is Lana safe?"

"I don't know, Link. We sent scouts through the city to check for monsters, and the guards are cleaning the walls now. We've seen so far that the casualties for our army didn't even go into the triple digits, and no deceased civilians have been found. I will search tonight for your wife."

"I guess I will help," Sheik said, and stood up, brushing the dirt off her knees.

Impa stood, and helped Link up. There was no pain left in his body, and standing was easy. Impa unhooked a sheath from her back, and handed it to Link. It was his General's sword. He pulled the blade out, and after a few inches, the blade stopped. Link dropped his jaw. He shook the sheath, and pointed it to the ground. The rest of the blade fell out, plopping down onto the bloody dirt.

"What happened?" Link asked. He waved the now short blade around, and tossed it to the ground.

"It was hit by a rifle blast when it was flung from your hold, and the blade snapped. I'm sorry, Link."

"It isn't your fault, Impa. It _is _just a sword."

"Still, I-"

"No!" Link interrupted.

Sheik picked the blade up, and tucked it into the sheath. She then took the hilt and place it in the sheath. She handed the sheath to Link. "Maybe you can get it bound together."

"No, it was enchanted, and one rule for enchanted weapons, is to not worth the risk binding the fragments of the blade."

"Risk?"

"Yes, enchanted weapons spells are very fragile. When one is broken, the fragility comes into play. The enchantment will be released, obliterating anything in its path. In this case, I can guess that it let loose about thirty gallons of water."

"Yes," Impa confirmed, and motioned for Link and Sheik to follow her as she walked back to the city.

"Wow," Sheik said, and pushed aside a squirming bokoblin with an arrow in its neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link had thrown his General's sword in the rubbish pile that the soldiers were building up. It was useless, as he had explained to Sheik earlier. Who was that woman anyway? He shook his head, and entered his home. His rifle was still on his back, undamaged, and his hidden blades were fine, as well. He walked to his armor room and shed his General's armor. After he had taken it off, he removed his clothing, and headed to his bathroom.

Link drew a warm bath from the faucet, and set himself down into the tub as the water rose. Why had those monsters come now? Why would they suddenly attack now? Link then remembered what Impa had told him. The army had been summoned. By whom, though, is the question. Who were they? Why did they attack Hyrule of all places, and where did they learn the ability to summon an army that massive? Link sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to focus on non-worrying things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Link entered the room, Lana at his side. He stepped evenly with her to the front of the room, through a thin walkway._

_ Lana took a seat to their left when they arrived at the front._

_ Link turned to face the princess; Zelda._

_ She smiled, and began the ceremony. "Commander Link, of Hyrule, do you swear to the goddesses who forged this land that you will lead our armies to your greatest ability, no matter the cost?"_

_ "I do," He replied, trying not to show emotion._

_ She turned around and lifted her golden rapier from its pedestal._

_ "Then by the power vested in me, by the goddess Hylia, I dub thee, commander Link, General of Hyrule."_

_ The crowd erupted in applause, and Link smiled to the princess._

_ Later that evening…_

_ Link pulled Lana out of the party, to the balcony viewing Hyrule Field. It was nippy that night, and the hair on his arms stood up with anticipation of the next moment._

_ "Link," she said, giggling lightly, "What are you up to?"_

_ He kissed her neck, and then knelt down to one knee. He pulled a tiny box from his belt pouch, and opened it up, revealing a silver ring with a golden gem resting on it._

_ "Will you, Lana, marry me?"_

_ She smiled hugely, and a tear rolled from her eye. "Yes, Link, I will marry you."_

_ Link pulled the ring from its box, and slipped it onto her left ring finger. "I love you," he whispered._

_ "I love you too."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link pulled a light blue tunic on, and put his leather boots on. He strapped a knife to his side, and headed outside to help clean up. He closed the door behind him, and was confronted by a soldier waiting outside his door.

"General! You are needed in the war room!" The soldier turned and ran to the castle.

Link frowned, and jogged on over to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link pushed through the doors to the War room, and stepped into the center of the room. He stood next to Impa as the other soldiers finished gathering.

"All right!" Impa shouted, "We were attacked last night, by a sorcerer, and we don't know who, or why, but that is why we are here. This person is obviously very talented, but is very _stupid._"

"What?" Link asked, confusion spanning across his face.

"They attacked Hyrule! The strongest kingdom created, and we may not have the biggest army, but we have the most skilled! We gather here today to declare our intentions of war!" Impa pointed to a map of Hyrule in front of her. "We are here," She said, and pointed to the castle with her Naginata. "We are traveling through the mountains of Eldin, through the volcano, through Faron Woods, across Lake Hylia, through the Lanayru mines, through the Lanayru desert, and then to the valley of Seers, where our oracle has foreseen our enemies to hide."

"Commander, that would take over seven months!" A soldier asked.

"Yes, it will, but that is a better option than sitting here and letting our kingdom get destroyed."

"I agree with the commander," Link said, his hand cupping his chin. "It would be our best option, unless…" He looked to the map once more. "We could travel through the wastelands of death, it would cut out Eldin, Faron, and Lanayru, we could be at the Valley of Seers within the month."

Impa turned to him, "Link, the wastelands of death are called the wastelands of death for a reason. We'll be dead before we step two feet into them."

"Commander our army can't endure that long of a journey, the longest we've been gone while conquering was for two months, not seven."

"Link, you must have confidence that your army can do this, if cannot, I will have to-"

"No, I am your superior," Link snapped, "You will follow MY orders and you will salute me."

She saluted him, and then walked from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later…

The guards outside the Princesses door stepped to the side, allowing Link to step inside.

He heard the princess on her balcony, playing her harp. She sung beautifully;

_When the Chosen hero locked away the prince of darkness, Hyrule was left in peace._

_ But a day will come, when they both shall rise, both evil, and divine!_

_ When this time has come we shall adorn him in the garment of the hero._

_ He shall draw the blade of evil's bane, and banish the darkness._

_ The hero will use the Triforce to hold the prince down._

_ He will take him and defeat him, and then, we will, have peace._

"Nice singing," Link said, softly, as she finished.

She turned around, and smiled when she saw the face of her general. She came in, set her harp on the mantle, and rushed Link.

"Link!" She hugged him tight, and sat down in her chair. "I haven't spoken to you since the party celebrating your victory!"

"Your commander had more to do with our victory than me."

"No, she told me about the Dragon Mans power on the monster hordes, you defeated that beast, and by doing so, you lifted an enchantment on the hordes."

"I still think I don't deserve much credit."

"You deserve plenty; just try not to screw yourself over next time."

"What?"

"She told me you fell."

"Ohhhh," He said, and plopped down on one of the cushions that decorated her room.

"So what is it you need, general?"

"Well, we plan on marching to the Valley of Seers."

"I understand that, but what about it?"

"Well, Impa suggests we take the long way, through Eldin, Faron, Lanayru, and then to the Valley. I suggest we go the short way, through the wastelands of Death."

"Link, I have been meaning to tell you this, and I'm sure Impa wanted to as well. We need to go the long way."

"Why?"

"I know the dark sorceress. Her name is Cia. She is beautiful, seductive, powerful, and stunningly gorgeous. She seeks one thing, and one thing only."

"What?"

"You, Link."


	3. The White Sword

**Hey guys! I said earlier that I would have preferred this version to the actual one, but I wouldn't. I love Hyrule Warriors, it really is awesome, but if they made it like a conventional Zelda game, this version would fit, in my opinion.**

**Thanks go to Sentinel07, for his review.**

Ch.2.

"Me?" Link said, a look of disbelief covering his face.

"Yes," Zelda said, "She lusts after your soul."

"Why me?"

"Link, I don't know if you have noticed, but the mark on your left hand is not a birthmark, that is the Triforce of courage inside you."

"What?!" Link gasped.

"Yes, Sheik holds the Triforce of Wisdom. Yours have not been unlocked, yet, so the full potential of the two pieces will not be unlocked till they are exposed to Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage."

"Wh-N-No," Link stuttered. I can't have the Triforce, I can't have war, I have a baby due in two weeks!"

"Link, do not worry about Lana, she will be fine, and to be honest, I know she is safe, as I just spoke to her recently."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? Why hasn't she spoken to me? Wh-"

"Link, all will be revealed to you soon, but we saw that you weren't ready. As for the war, if you do not seize this opportunity to strike down Cia when you have the chance, and end this threat before it destroys us, you and your family will die. We need you Link."

"What does this have to do with Cia?"

"If we gain the complete Triforce, by exposing three people worthy of the power of each piece, the full Triforce will be made, and we can use it to defeat this threat."

"Why do we have to go through the long way then?"

"In each province there is a temple with a unique Gem. You need this Gem to unlock the other temples in these provinces that have the Triforce inside them. So Eldin Mountain, you need to go through the Fire temple, and using the Gem inside, this case being the Fire Ruby, you unlock the door to the temple of Power, with the Triforce of Power hiding within. In Faron, you will need to go through the Forest Temple in order to get the Forest Emerald, to unlock the temple of Courage, where you will receive the true Triforce of Courage. You will then venture across Lake Hylia to Lanayru, where you will go through the Sand temple to get the Water Sapphire, and use that to unlock the temple of Wisdom, where the Triforce of Wisdom will be waiting. Then with the complete Triforce, you will travel through the dimension portal in the Temple of Souls to the Valley of Seers, where you will defeat Cia. After you defeat Cia, you will step through the portal at her fortress, and when you are back in this world, I will teleport you to the castle."

"So she wishes to own the complete Triforce?"

"Yes, but only so she can get you."

"Why does she want me?"

"You are the reincarnation of the Chosen Hero. You are the Hero of Legend; you will lead us away from evil, has the Hero of Legend always does. Cia has been watching your soul, and has become infatuated with it."

"Why?"

"Never mind that. For now you just need to make sure you and your troops are ready for the trip. Okay?"

"Yes, your highness," Link said, left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link knocked on the Commander's door, and she opened up quickly.

"General, please, come in," She said, waving him inside."

"Commander, I would like to inform you that we will be taking the long way through. The princess just explained everything to me."

"That is good; do you plan to set out on our journey soon?"

"Yes, I would like to leave within the week."

"Would you like me to inform the soldiers?"

"Yes, that would be generous of you, commander."

"I will do that now, then," She said, and grabbed her Naginata. She then walked from her home, Link not far behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cia thrust her scepter into the ground, spreading a void of darkness.

"_Rise_!" She hissed, "_Become alive once more, dragon knight, your soul is the only thing binding you to death, let it go, and become alive, once more!"_

Volga body floated out of the void, empty of life. Cia waved her scepter, and a translucent white glob pulled itself from Volga's chest, and sunk into the void. Cia waved her scepter again, and the void closed, leaving Volga to plop down on the ground. His eyes opened, slowly, and he pushed himself up. He looked to his right, and found his master, who had just revived him.

Cia was a foot and a half shorter than Volga. She had a mask covering her face that resembles a crow's beak. She was wearing a strange dress that left the front of her legs barely clothed, with golden armor covering the tops of her legs. The actual dress covered her back, and went down to her ankles. The left of her waist was also covered in thin golden armor that went up to her breast, and continued down her arm. Her right waist was clothed in the same material as the dress, (black with gold lining), it went up to her right breast, and continued to her wrist. Both wrists had golden bracelets on them. The center of her torso was bare, and was only covered on the sides.

She walked over to him, and helped him stand.

"Volga, I have traded your soul for eternal life. Use this gift well." Cia took her scepter, and tapped him on the chest, pushing him back, and making him convulse, and shake. His body began to glow red, and the shaking stopped. He growled deeply, and reared his head back, and blew a column of flame into the air. Cia stepped back, and held her hand out.

"I require the blue ring," She said.

Volga nodded, and pulled the ring he bought at the blacksmith out. He put it in her hand, and then summoned his Dragon Bone pike.

"Thank you, now, prepare for your journey. You will intercept the Hyrulians on their journey to Eldin, and with Wizzro at your side; you and your army will obliterate them. I do wish that you leave The Hero of Legend, and The two Sheikah alive, I need them in order to win the Hero of Legend's affection."

"Yes, my master," He said, and vanished from her sight.

Cia tossed the ring onto the ground, and waved her scepter, bringing a shadow from the ring. The shadow began to morph, and was soon wearing a purple robe. It was spherical, and had two arms, each wearing two blue and red rings. The hood of the robe revealed two red eyes, and large red lips.

"_Thank you master_," he hissed, "_I have been waiting a long time for you_."

"I understand this, Wizzro. Did you happen to hear Volga and I's conversation?"

"_Yes, master, I know I am to go to Eldin with Volga, and using our armies, we will defeat the Hyrulians, sparing only the Chosen three."_

"Good, now, leave my sight," She ordered, and he disappeared.

She turned, and waved her scepter, creating a window through the dimensions, and gazed at the Hero of Legend, who had not the slightest clue she was watching him. She slammed her scepter down, and darkness rose from the ground next to her.

"You will be mine, Hero."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Impa entered the chamber of the goddess, and walked down the dimly lit path. She arrived at the pedestal with a folded green tunic lying on it. She lifted it carefully, and turned to leave.

The Hero was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link answered the door, to find Impa standing with a folded green tunic in her hands.

"This is for you, hero."

He took the tunic, and looked up at her. "Thank you, Impa." She entered his house and sat at his couch in the common area. She unhooked a cerulean and white sheath from her back, and set it down on the coffee table in the middle of the area.

Link walked to his room, and changed into the tunic. It was forest green, with two silver shoulder pads on his right. The gloves were brown, leaving the fingers open. The pants were a white-brown, and went to his feet. There was a blue scarf with the Hylian crest at the end that hung behind his back and a green cap rested on his head, leaving the front of his messy blonde hair showing. The belt was brown, and had a gold buckle. He pulled his brown leather boots on, and entered the common area.

"It suits you," Impa said.

"Yes, I suppose it does…What's with the sword?"

"You need one, since your General's blade broke, so I purchased one for you."

Link picked up the sheath, and pulled the blade out. It was the White sword he had viewed at the Blacksmith.

"Thank you, Impa," He said, and set the sheath down. He swung the blade in front of him, and put it back in its sheath. He hooked it on his back.

"You're welcome, general," Impa said, and left his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five day later…

Link looked to the army massed in front of him. To his side, mounted on their steeds, Impa, and Sheik waited for his command.

"Soldiers of Hyrule!" Link cried out, "We have been viciously attacked! We have been shown disrespect! The kingdom of Hyrule has been disgraced! Dishonored! And we will show the ones who have disrespected us what it means to be a target! The target of Hyrule! We ride today to show the world that Hyrule is not to be tampered with!"

Link pulled the reins of his horse back, and pulled to the side, turning himself from the army. He drew his sword, and the army of Hyrule set out on their journey to determine Hyrule's destiny.


	4. Eldin Mountain

**Hello fair readers, welcome to chapter three of the Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's destiny. The white sword and the goddess long sword were my favorite designs of the goddess sword in Skyward Sword, and the White sword is actually the Long sword, but I called it the White sword cause it sounded cooler-ish. When I said the spoilers would be limited, that they wouldn't be major, was kind of false. For now, spoilers won't show up much, and they won't be major, but later on, at the end, there will be a few major spoilers.**

** Thanks to Legends4 for his reviews on The War commences, and new Weapons. Thanks to Sentinel07 for his review of The White Sword. Thanks to book of untold stories for his review of The White Sword.**

Ch.3.

Link's pep talk was wearing off. His soldiers were weary, and moping in the cold. He wasn't doing so well either. His nose was red; his cheeks stung in the cold, and his fingers were numb. He looked to his left, and saw Impa struggling too. She clung to her horse tightly, and he could see her shivering. No wonder why, though. She had no coat, just her chest binds, her tights, and her thin Sheikah tunic. She did have a tiny black scarf covering her neck, but nothing else to protect from the cold.

Link looked to the ground, er, the snow. The ground was covered in thick snow that went to the horses knees. Who knew that this side of Eldin Mountain was covered in snow? Link looked forward, and saw nothing but white. He hoped that they would make it out of this blizzard.

They had left the calm fields of Hyrule the day before, and were still adjusting to the cold, and the snow. Not many Hylian's ever saw snow, as it didn't come much in Hyrule, so the soldiers, who were used to traveling through forests and deserts, were dealing with the cold terribly.

The snow was coming down fast, and hard. Link had seen that several soldiers had blue fingers and faces, clear signs of frostbite. Link gritted his teeth, and urged his horse on…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was about ready to give up, when a soldier shouted through the thick snowfall.

"General! General!"

Link turned his head, and found a soldier at the mouth of a cave. Link's eyes widened, and he shouted to his army.

"Everyone! Enter the cave!" The army slowly hauled themselves into the cave, and lucky for them, it was more cavernous than they expected. It could easily hold all the houses in the noble district, which meant plenty of space for soldier to spread out, rest, and warm up from the mountain's heat.

Impa walked up to Link, as he rubbed his hands together, hugged himself.

"General," She said, "I sense the Triforce of power, and if my instincts serve me correctly, I would suggest we search this cave for the entrance to the Fire Temple."

"I agree," Link said, "but I would like for our army to rest first. Is Sheik healing those stricken with the frostbite?"

"Yes…She works very diligently…She has a passion for her craft, and she knows how to use her craft too."

"She does…She kind of reminds me of Lana, but Sheik is a Sheikah, and wields magic."

"Lana does seem similar to her…" Impa sat down next to him, and they both went off to sleep…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link awoke to the sound of Impa sharpening her Naginata.

"Ahh," She spoke, "The hero finally awakes." She stood, and hooked her Naginata on her back.

She helped Link stand, and he straightened his green cap. Sheik soon joined them. Link could slightly see Sheik's eyes through the cloth covering her face, and she showed no emotion, except for some yawning.

"Are you ready to search for the fire temple?" Sheik asked.

"Yes, but how will we get our army through the temple?"

"That won't be a problem, Chosen hero." The trio spun around, and found a barrier of fire between them and the army. Volga stood in front of the Flames, glowing red, and clearly alive. Behind the fire was a huge army of bokoblins and Stalchildren. Link cringed. The Hyrulian army was worn out from their journey so far, and they wouldn't stand a chance against an army that size. Volga neared the trio, and Link stepped forward, drawing the White sword from its sheath on his back. He pulled his shield from his back, too. It was similar to the Hylian Shield the Hero of Legend used, but was a steel shield with the edges made of White steel, and the center made of cerulean steel. A silver Hylian crest was painted on the center very precisely, and surrounding the crest were ornate designs. He held his sword in his left hand, and slipped his right arm through the shield strap.

"You must be wondering how I live," Volga said, and the two began to circle each other.

"No, I've seen some crazy stuff, and you living doesn't surprise me even slightly." He was lying; of course, he was bewildered at the fact that the dragon knight lived, but he didn't show his confusion. He wasn't scared though, he had defeated the dragon knight before, he could certainly do it again.

"No?" Volga said, and chuckled violently, "Oh Hero of Legend…You continue to amaze me…Just yield, and surrender. Your kingdom might survive.

"We will never surrender," Link said, and charged Volga. He swung his blade heavily, locking himself against Volga's Pike, and bashed Volga in the side with his shield. Volga stepped back, dangerously close to the fire barrier, and swung his pike at Link. He intercepted the blow with his shield, and let out a series of furious slashes out on Volga, who deflected each blow. They continued to clash blades, when Volga broke his pattern of attack, and leapt straight into the air, dodging Link's slash, and smashed his pike down on Link's head.

The Hero fell to his knees, and Volga kicked him in the chest, launching him to the wall of the cave. Impa stepped up, and Sheik checked Link for injuries. Impa drew Her Naginata, and the two swung and bashed their weapons against each other's, always failing to sneak a blow in, and wound the opponent.

Impa was beginning to tire, and she flipped backwards, avoiding one of Volga's swings. She spun her Naginata, and flame began to flicker in front of it. She kept spinning her Naginata until the flame was twice the size of a toddler, and smashed it into the ground, launching the flame toward Volga. He chuckled as it neared him, and he put his hand up, to show the trio his new power.

Volga caught the flame when it neared him, and tossed it into the air. He dragon-kicked the flame when it neared him and it flew towards Impa, who stabbed the flame with her Naginata. She thrust her Naginata, and the flame shot towards Volga. He brought his Dragon bone pike up, and deflected the flame.

Link and Sheik's eyes darted between the two warriors as they launched the flame back and forth, each hit making it bigger in size. Across the Flame barrier, the army of Hyrule struggled against the massiveness of the monsters fighting them. Link's injuries were healed, and Sheik was waiting for an opening to join the fight against Volga.

Impa's speed was slowing, and each strike left her more vulnerable, while the dragon knight was empowered by the flame.

Link saw it coming, and he moved to help, but the flame had gone too close.

"Impa!" He cried out, and dashed towards her, but the now boulder sized ball of flame smashed into Impa, hurling her back into the wall behind her. Her Naginata absorbed most of the flame, but her chest and arms were scorched by the flame.

Link brought his sword up, and leapt to the dragon knight, who was glowing brighter than hot lava.

"So the Hero returns," Volga said as they locked weapons. He pushed Link over, landing him on his back. "The Hero who stands no chance against the might of the dragon knight…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lieutenant Wesley struggled against the mass of his opponents' army. He slashed his broadsword at every monster near him, killing everything in its path, but the monsters kept coming. He could see that the army contained only bokoblins and Stalchildren; very weak opponents, but the size of their army was the factor contributing to the looming defeat. He was getting cornered, when a shadow burst from the ground, spiraling as it came down. It was wearing a purple robe, and had grotesque arms that were wrinkled and brownish black. It swung its hand through the air, sending a blast of darkness through his soldiers. The soldiers who came in contact slowly morphed; skin falling off, revealing bones, eyes turning red, and they all let out a howl. The soldiers turned Stalfos began hacking away at the Hylian soldiers.

Wesley's broadsword continued to cut the Stalfos and Stalchildren down, until a blast of darkness swept through his heart, and instantly started decaying his skin. Wesley, with a fraction of his life left, pulled a knife from his belt, and slit his throat, blurring his vision, and dropping him into darkness…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link scrambled to his feet, and brought his sword up. He knew that Volga wouldn't be taken down so easily, and fear now entered his mind. He glanced behind him, and saw Sheik tending to Impa's wounds. Volga prepared to strike, and Link thrust his sword beneath Volga's Pike. The blade slipped through the dragon knight's armor, and passed through his gut. Volga convulsed, and pulled back, falling off Link's blade.

Link stared at his sword, which was covered in hot glowing red blood. How in Hylian's name did he just do that? Volga pulled back, clutching his wound with his free hand.

"You really are the Hero of Legend…" He said, and vanished, along with the barrier, and the monster army. Link looked to his army, or the remains of it. There were probably less than a hundred soldiers left. No deceased bodies remained, as all of the remains were morphed into Stalfos. Link turned, and found Impa nodding in approval towards him. For what though? He had led his army into a trap, and now only a fifth of his army remained!

He shook his head at her…He had failed as general…

He took off down the cavern, sword and shield on his back. Sheik looked at Impa, to ensure she was okay, and ran after the Hero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link sprinted down the narrow paths of the cavern, nearing the ominous sound of lava. His eyes bulged, and his face reddened, hundreds of lives lost because he chose to give up for the day… He slowed, and put his hands on his knees, trying to gain his breath. He felt his chest, and his right rib felt too…squishy. He slipped his tunic off, and found two punctures in his chest. He gasped for breath, and blood squirted through the wounds. He put his fist to his mouth, gagging. _'Oh crap'_ he thought…A punctured lung wouldn't do him good right now. He turned to his left, and found Sheik sprinting towards him, her light feet pattering silently against the heated cave paths.

She stopped when she got to him, and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Link!" She exclaimed, and knelt down to examine his wounds. She put her hand on the two wounds, and muttered a few words.

Link instantly felt his skin seal together, and his right lung close its wounds. He looked down at her, and smiled. Her blue braid looked similar to Lana's…

"You know," He said as she stood back up, "You really remind me of my wife, Lana."

"Is that so?" She said, smiling under her clothed face. Link picked his tunic up, and slipped it back on; making sure the scarf was arranged right.

"Yes, she was always a good healer, except she used physical aid, not magical aid."

"Really? She sounds like my type, maybe when this is over, we can triple date?"

"Triple date?"

"Yeah, you know, like a double date, but without a date for me?"

"Oh, I guess that could be arranged, if my wife would come back…"

"What?"

"My wife ran out on me the night Cia attacked us."

"Oh, I'm sorry…Do you think she will come back?"

"I hope to the gods she does…" He slid down against the wall, and sighed. "I love my wife so flipping much…I don't know what I would do if she was hurt or if she left me for good…"

"I don't think she will leave you," Sheik said, and slid down next to him.

"Sheik…"

"Yes Link?"

"Look straight in front of you." She did, and saw what he was talking about. Directly parallel to them, a golden Triforce was implanted in the wall.

"It's the entrance to the-"

"-Fire Temple!" Sheik leapt to her feet, and yanked Link up, she sprinted back towards the cave where the army was, and Link followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soldiers edged carefully in a single file line to the entrance, with the trio at the front.

"So you think I can unlock the entrance?" Impa asked the two.

"Yes," They both said, simultaneously.

They arrived at the entrance, and Impa leapt between the two ledges, and braced herself by holding her hands on the wall, her right in the middle of the Triforce. The Triforce on her hand glowed, and the Triforce on the wall spun, and the cave wall split, revealing a stairway down to the Fire Temple. Impa looked to the army behind her, and walked down the path. As she stepped on the first step, a long slab of stone slid out from one of the ledges, connecting each other. Link, Sheik, and their army followed, entering the Fire Temple…


	5. The Fire Temple

**Hey Guys! I would like to thank you for your continued support, it really does help.**

**Also; I don't know if you've heard these songs, but they are amazing. "I'm gonna be(500 miles)", "Keep me warm", "Viva La Vida", and "Good Life". These songs really help me when I write. Also; "We didn't start the fire", and "Uptown Girl". Spotify is a really good place to listen to free music, I recommend it, especially since my phone is a bazillion years old and doesn't play music. Just wanted to let you guys in on a really awesome list of songs…**

**Also(I say that a lot!); if you haven't watch "how I met you mother" it finished last march, and I cried so hard at that ending. You can watch the series on Nick night, or on Netflix. The series will loop back to the beginning on Nick probably at the beginning of December. SO AWESOME!**

**Five-ish words; Super Smash Brothers Wii U. PLAY IT! I got it today, and it is amazing! I love the new players, and the HD is killer, I just can't wait to get playing again…Hang on…I'm gonna take a break and go play…**

**I'm back! Ok, I'm gonna start the story, if you are sick of these recommendations… (You probably are).**

**Thanks to Sentinel07 and Legends4 for their reviews of Eldin Mountain. **

Ch.4.

Link, Sheik, Impa, and their army walked down the dimly lit staircase…That never seemed to end. They had been walking for hours, and they were getting exhausted. Link was sweating thoroughly, Sheik was tempted to pull her mask down, to breathe easier, and Impa was fine. She actually was enjoying the heat. Ever since Volga had hit her with that flame, the heat didn't bother her. This would probably come in handy when they enter the actual temple. If they would ever get there…

"So Link…" Sheik said, choking on her breath, "How is it…being General…of Hyrule."

"It's um…It's good…I guess…"

"Stressful?"

"Oh…Yeah…Managing paperwork is…a big part…of the job…It's not all…battles and conquests…"

"That…sounds like…It would be…pretty boring…sometimes…"

"Yeah…" Link gasped, and they didn't speak for the rest of the walk.

"General?" Impa asked.

"Yes…commander?"

"Do you think I should progress alone? It is the Fire Temple, and it houses the Fire ruby, which is my Triforce gem…"

"That may be…A good idea…It might end…this hellishly long…staircase…"

"True." Link raised his hand in a fist, and the army stopped, leaving Impa to progress down the stairway alone. They waited a few minutes, and they heard her yell to them; "It worked! I'm gonna move on, if you guys want to try and come down, you can try, but I would stay put for now!"

Link followed her recommendation, and sat down on the step he was standing on. The rest of his army sat down, and took a drink from their canteens. It was a good idea for them to rest; he was just worried about Impa…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Impa stopped at a river of lava. She looked up, and found that a bridge was brought up, hanging only by ropes. She raised her Naginata, and swirled it through the air, gathering flames. She then thrust the Naginata at each ropes, scorching each one, and burning the ropes.

CLANG!

The bridge fell down, allowing Impa to cross. She looked around, and found herself in the center of a very large stone circle. Lava surrounded it. One bridge led from each the left and the right of the circle, and one led forward, parallel to the bridge she had come from. The bridge leading forward steeped upwards, up to a balcony of a stone castle. The door on the balcony had two huge doors, with a small indent the size of her fist in the center of the two doors, binding them together. She decided to go right, and crossed the bridge.

She opened the door, and entered. She found herself in a large chasm, with bridges, lava spouts, and a crap ton of monsters wandering about. She crossed the first bridge, cutting down the bokoblin that was guarding it with her Naginata. She then stood on a circular platform, with two platforms made of hardened molten rock that floated on lava spouts, one on each side of her. On the other side of each spout was a platform that when the lava spout was up, was of equal height to the rock. The platform on the right had a door with a chain across it, a lock keeping the chain together. She went left, and hopped onto the rock when the spout came down. She waited for it to rise, and then leapt up to the platform. She opened the unlocked door there and entered the room.

She stood on a rim of a very large crater. The ground was made of the molten rock, so she continued with caution. At the bottom of the pit was a small chest. She went down and opened it, finding a small silver key, most likely fitting into the door on the right platform across the chasm from this room. She went to walk up the crater sides, when the rock began to melt. A chain dropped from the ceiling dangling above the chest. Impa climbed onto the chest, and leapt up, grabbing the chain. It started pulling her up, as the rock melted completely. She gritted her teeth, and started swinging to the rim, when that melted too. A large blob of lava burst from the pool of lava, and morphed into the shape of a bokoblin. It started climbing up after her, and more lava bokoblins burst from the lava, and started climbing up. Impa soon reached the top of the chain, and the nearest bokoblin was only a few yards from her.

She held onto the chain with one hand, and wrapped her legs around it. She pulled her Naginata from her back, and pointed it at the nearest lava bokoblin. She swirled it, and the Bokoblin started to lose its shape, turning again into a mere puddle of lava. It fell from the chain into the pool at the bottom of the room, and Impa kept melting the bokoblins when they neared her. When they were all gone, the pool hardened, and Impa climbed down the chain.

When she reached the bottom, she dropped onto the ground, and headed for the door.

She entered the chasm, and skipped over the rock to the center platform. She hopped up to the rock on the other side of the room, and the leapt up to the platform when the spout rose. She placed the key in the lock, and turned it. The lock click apart and the chains fell down. She entered the room.

This room was small, probably only a twenty-five diameter. It was built unlike the other rooms. The floor was paved with gold bricks, columns lined the edges of the room, and the ceiling had a hole in the center. She stepped closer to the center of the room, and a large dinolfos dropped from the hole. It bared its fangs, and leapt at her, swinging its machete back and forth. Impa backed up, and pulled her Naginata from her back. She thrust it at the dinolfos, stabbing it in the gut. It leapt back, and put one of its hands on the wound, which was leaking dark green ooze. It reared back, and leapt straight for her, and clamped its jaws on her shoulder. She cried out in pain, and bashed it away, pulling a chunk of flesh from her shoulder, letting loose a waterfall of blood. She dropped her Naginata, and held her shoulder with her now un-armed hand. She fell to her knees, and lowered her head for the final blow. The dinolfos lifted its machete up, and Impa spun, sticking her leg out and tripping the dinolfos. She rolled over and picked her Naginata up with her free hand, and stood up, trying to avoid the pain in her right shoulder. She was already dazed from blood loss. The dinolfos leapt up, and hacked at Impa with its machete. She deflected the attack with her Naginata, and spun it in the air, creating a circle of flame around the dinolfos. It tried leaping over the circle, but the flames grew higher, and it scorched itself as it passed through. It squirmed on the ground, slowly charring. Impa stopped spinning her Naginata, and thrust it into the gut of the dinolfos. It vaporized, and a chest fell into the center of the room.

She opened the chest, and found a bottle with red potion inside and a short golden cane about a foot long with a red gem on the end. She gulped the potion, and her shoulder began to heal. Within the minute it was as if she hadn't been attacked. She then examined the cane. She remembered tales of the gods creating something like this. It was called the Cane of Pacci, and the gods enchanted it to flip anything its magic beam came in touch with. She swung the cane at the chest, and a red beam of magic shot out of it, and when it hit the chest, it flipped it over. She hooked the cane on her belt, and left the room. She hopped over the rocks to the center platform, and walked back to the main room. She now walked down the bridge on the left. She entered the next room.

It was a very large room. It had a bridge spanning the entire length, with hot lava bubbling underneath of it. Each wall had several small balconies lining them. Bokoblin archers stood on each balcony, ready to snipe down any passers. The bridge was blocked in the middle by a huge molten mass of rock. Impa pulled the cane out, and swung it towards the closest bokoblin. The beam of magic shot out, and smashed into the bokoblin, flipping it into the lava. She walked further down the bridge, flipping bokoblins when she neared them, before they could shoot her. She stopped at the rock. She pulled the cane back behind her shoulder, and whipped it forward, sending a huge beam towards the rock. It flipped it into the air, and Impa sprinted across the uncovered section of the bridge before it came back down, crushing the middle of the bridge. When she reached the end of the bridge the door opened, and a flood of lava rushed out, coming towards Impa. She turned back, and found herself blocked by the rock. She swung the cane towards the lava, sending it into the air, and splashing down into the lava below. She walked carefully over the steaming bridge, which was free of lava, and walked through the open door.

The room filled with lava, and had a bridge curving and turning up to a circular platform at the top of the room. She dashed up the bridge, and stopped to catch her breath when she arrived at the platform. It was long! At the center of the platform was a pedestal with a small sphere the size of her fist that was made of gold. She picked the sphere up, and started walking down the bridge, when a boulder crashed from the ceiling, crushing the pedestal. Impa glanced over her shoulder, and saw that the boulder was starting to roll towards her. Her eyes widened and she sprinted down the bridge. She made it down, and continued to sprint into the next room until the rock was in her way. She turned around, and whipped the Cane of Pacci out, as the boulder crashed through the walls and rolled down the bridge towards her. She swung the cane at it, and it flipped over her head and slammed down onto the rock, pushing it down into the lava, and letting Impa cross the bridge. She sighed in relief as she crossed the bridge, and hooked the cane on her belt.

She entered the main room, and walked up the steeped bridge. She arrived at the balcony, and placed the sphere in the hole in the door. It fit perfectly, and the doors melted apart. Impa took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?!" Cia shrieked, as she paced around Volga and Wizzro. "How could they defeat you? I brought you from the dead!" She snapped, and pointed her scepter at Volga. "Maybe I should have left you there, to save me some time…And you!" She snapped, pointing now to Wizzro. "You are a shadow! You live in the fear of people's minds! How in death's name did you not defeat that pitiful army?!"

"_We were close," _He hissed, "_Until Volga was beaten by the puny Hero…"_

"I don't want excuses! I want results! SO GIVE ME RESULTS!"

"Yes master!" they both whimpered, "We will most certainly get you results."

"Good! Volga, I believe you will, as your power has only begun to grow. Wizzro, your armies of monsters shall aid him in his fight against the heroes. Now leave my presence, I have a fight to watch…"

Volga and Wizzro vanished from her sight, and she opened up the portal to view the commander of the army…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Impa entered a circular room, about twice the size of the one she received the Cane of Pacci in. It was dark, and Impa couldn't see anything. She turned to open the doors behind her, but the doors wouldn't budge. The room lit, and she spun around, to see a chamber lined with gold and silver. Torches hung on the walls, every one now lit with a red hot flame. She stepped to the center of the room, and a rock fell from the ceiling. She picked it up, to find that it was a ruby laced with gold. It must be the Fire ruby! She placed it in her pouch, and headed for the doors. She tried opening them again, but they still wouldn't open. She turned, and found Volga standing across the room from her. She went to pull her Naginata from her back, and he waved his hand.

"That won't be needed, commander. See, I have learned my lesson from you heroes. I will not be fighting you today. My power still grows, though. I will kill you soon, and claim the Triforce of power from you, but not today, no, not today…I do have something to give you that will certainly _blow _you away…" Volga slammed his pike into the ground, sending a ripple of energy throughout the floor. "Till we meet again…" Volga vanished, and Impa pulled her Naginata from her back.

The energy from Volga's pike rippled back to the center of the room, and came out of the ground, morphing into a giant dragon. It was wingless, and was covered in red and orange scales. Its head was covered in a huge red and orange mask. The dragon burrowed into the ground, and Impa felt the ground rumble under her feet as the dragon moved around in the ground. The ground she was standing on suddenly started to crack, and separate. Impa dove away from her spot and rolled on her shoulder. She turned to see the dragon fly from the ground she was just standing on, and fly through the air, whipping its tail back and forth and smashing it into the ceiling and walls, causing huge chunks of rock to fall from the ceiling. Impa rolled out of the way of each one, careful not to get crushed. The dragon slammed back to the ground and slithered towards her.

"_I AM VOLVAGIA!" _it hissed, and lunged at Impa. She stepped to the side, and whipped the cane of Pacci from her belt. She swung it at the chunks of rock lying on the floor, and they flipped into the air, and crashed down on Volvagia, pinning him down. Impa ran to the dragon, and stabbed its mask with her Naginata continually, cracking it every time she struck it. Volvagia started to wriggle and squirm, and the rock pinning him down fell off of his back. He burrowed into the ground, tail whipping Impa into the wall as he did so. Impa leapt to her feet, and ran away from the ground she was standing on, before Volvagia could come out of it. He flew around the air, and came down on Impa, breathing fire as he did so. Impa pointed her Naginata at the dragon's flames, creating a barrier between the two. Volvagia smashed through the barrier, and Impa rolled out of the way. She swung the cane again, causing another chunk of rock to fly at Volvagia. It knocked him from the air, and pinned him against a wall when he came down. Impa dashed over to him, and started stabbing his mask again. After a few strikes the mask shattered, causing Volvagia to shriek in pain. He flipped the rock off his back and flew into the air. He then smashed down onto the ground and came at Impa who pointed her Naginata right at Volvagia. He lunged at her, and she stabbed his mouth, impaling the Naginata blade through his mouth and out of the top of his head. He wriggled for a second, and burst into ash.

Impa sighed, and fell against the wall. She took a moment to catch her breath, and stood back up. She rushed to the door, and found that it would open. She dashed down the bridge, and back to the Fire Temple entrance. The Triforce of Power is waiting for her…

**I want to clear something up about Volvagia. In Ocarina of Time, It states that Volvagia was revived by Ganondorf, to devour the Gorons, and show the other races what Ganondorf would do to them if they didn't follow his demands. In my version of this story, the Volvagia slain by the Megaton hammer wielding Goron is the revived Volvagia from the one Impa just slew. Just wanted to clear that up! If none of that made sense, play Ocarina of Time, by far one of the best Zelda games, and one of the best games in the making. See ya in chapter five!**


	6. Ambush!

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter five! I hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you followed through with my recommendations! **

**Hey, um, Cane of Pacci…I know a lot of people hate it and think it should never have existed, but me and a friend loved running around looking for stuff to flip the crap out of! (Not literal crap!)**

**Viva La Vida! (:p)**

**Thanks to Legends4 for his review of The Fire Temple.**

Ch.5.

"So you lost a chunk of your shoulder," Link said, eyeing Impa's shoulder. She had returned to the entrance, and found them waiting at the top of the stairway. They were continuing down the cave path, hoping to find an exit to the non-snow-covered side of the mountain.

"Yes, the Dinolfos just tore it off," Impa said. Sheik was walking beside them, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Then why is your shoulder intact, and, well, complete?"

"When I killed the Dinolfos, a chest fell from the ceiling, and in it was a bottle with a red potion, which I hastily drank, healing my shoulder, and a golden cane." She pulled the Cane of Pacci from her belt, and Link took it from her hands.

"What does it do?" Link asked, running his hand along the sides of it.

"It flips stuff over," She said, and pointed to a large rock that soldiers were forced to step around. Link swung the cane, and the rock flipped over.

"Hmm…Pretty useful, I guess," Link said, and handed the cane back to Impa. She hooked it on her belt, and they continued down the cave path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cia swung her scepter, knocking Volga over.

"You let her go?!" She screamed.

"I-I had no choice master…She was too powerful for me…"

"You could have tried!"

"I-I did-I left th-the dragon!"

"No! No you didn't try! If you would have tried, she would be dead! I brought you back to life so you could kill them!"

"I thought we needed them alive!"

"No! You kill them, claim the Triforce, and be done with it!"

"What about the Hero of Legend?"

"Was he there to kill?"

"No, but-"

"So you should have killed her!"

"Master, she was too powerful!"

"I don't care! You could have at least tried and wounded her!"

"Ma-" Cia swung her scepter again, and Volga was thrown backwards.

She walked over to him, and pointed her scepter at his chest. He tried looking at her face, but it was hard with her being so close, with her legs open, and her chest…

"I'm gonna give you one more chance!" She threatened, "If you fail me one more time _you_ will be the one blown away!"

"Yes master, I will confront them at the Temple of Power, and I will have Wizzro weaken their army at the volcano!"

"Good! Remember Volga, if you fail me…You will only have failed yourself…" Volga nodded, and vanished. Cia turned, and once again spectated the Heroes progress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link, Impa, Sheik, and the army could see a glowing red light in the distance. They all knew that the Mountain's exit was near. They were thankful, too. They had been walking for quite a while, and Link planned on having the army stop and rest after they exited the mountain. On their walk Impa had described in vivid detail every second of her experience in the fire temple, right down to her using a foot-long cane to flip a rock the size of Link's house.

When they reached the exit Link waited there while the army passed through. Sheik and Impa hopped out of the mountain after the army passed, and Link soon followed. When he landed he struggled to gain his footing, and two soldiers had already rolled down the steep mountain side. When he finally braced himself, he spectated the area they were in. He could see for miles, and the lava didn't seem to get far from the volcano. Little lava poured down the side, and the foot of the mountain was all hills and plains un-scorched by the earth's heat. The only threats he could see were monsters roaming the plains-they could be dispatched easily-and small pools of lava which they would have to avoid.

They started their descent down the mountain. Link's feet continued to trip over rocks, and scatter pebbles down the mountain side. He could now see that the soldiers who fell had dispatched a small group of Bokoblins, and were now struggling against a Lizalfos. A few soldiers were brave enough to dash down the mountain-or even slide-to save their comrades, but the majority were too scared or clumsy to go down there that fast. When they finally reached the bottom Link and Impa dispatched the monsters terrorizing the soldiers and Sheik helped heal the wounded.

Link and Impa sheathed their weapons, and headed over to the army.

"Take a rest!" Link shouted to his army, and the soldiers quickly sat down. Link sat down on a huge rock, and Sheik and Impa joined him. He pulled a canteen from his belt, and took a swig of it. Impa and Sheik both took a sip from theirs, and they waited for Link's command.

"So how do you think we'll approach the Fire Temple?" Link asked, and Impa twisted her mouth in decisiveness.

"I think that-"She took a swig from her canteen-"You guys should be able to come in with me, but I may be wrong."

"I just hope we don't have to walk down another staircase like the Fire Temple," Sheik said, and took a drink from her canteen. She twisted the cap back on and hooked it on her belt. She stood, and stretched. Link turned his head from her, and towards the plains in front of them. He hoped they didn't have trouble crossing them, and didn't have trouble with the lava pools.

Link waited a few moments longer, and Sheik finished her stretching. He twisted the cap back on his canteen, and twisted his back. He stood, and shouted out to his army.

"Alright! That's long enough for a break! We're moving out!" He started walking down the plain, and Impa and Sheik followed suit. Link avoided lava pools, and when needed, took out stray bokoblins.

They came to a stop a cliff edge. Link hadn't noticed the drop-which at a rough estimate was probably a few hundred feet-when he spectated the area. He turned to face his army. He could see a few boulders not too far from the cliff edge, and an idea came to mind.

"I want those boulders moved to the cliff edge!" He shouted to his army, and they dispersed, each group heading to a different boulder. He waved a few soldiers over to him, and they jogged to his side.

"Yes general?" They all asked.

"Do you have any rope?" Link asked, and each soldier nodded.

They pulled a line of ten or so feet from their back, and held it out for the general. "We keep it with us at all times, in case this kind of situation happens."

"Good," Link said, and pointed to the boulders that were already rolled up to the edge. "I want you to have every soldier tie their ropes together in lengths of one-hundred feet."

"How many ropes do you want, general," one of the soldiers asked.

"One for each boulder," He ordered, and turned to the cliff edge. Impa looked to him.

"I'm impressed, general," She said, "Your ability to lead your army continues to amaze me, and so does your innovation." He often took advice from her, as she had more experience. She was actually general before him, but when Zelda's father decreed that women couldn't hold a post that high in their military, Link had to step up. When the king died, and Zelda took rule, she changed that law, but let Link stay in his place as general. He had done very good things in that post, and Impa wanted her to keep her commander. She had already had suspicions that Link could be the Hero of Legend, and she wanted to keep him in command, just in case. Lana had been so delighted when he got the news of his promotion. He proposed to her the night of his dubbing. He missed her, he missed her long blue hair, her petite curves, her sapphire smile, her light footing, her violet eyes, her personality, but he missed her soothing presence the most, and her love. He still regretted buying those weapons…He still had his rifle and hidden blades, he just didn't have much use of them. He was much more skilled with his sword.

"General!" A soldier was at Link's side. "The ropes have been tied together, and have been looped around the boulders-we suspected that was your intention."

"Yes," he said, nodding quickly, "It was. Start the descent down the cliff, if you would." The soldier dashed off to the boulders, and soldiers at the other boulders began sliding down the ropes. Link hoped they had gloves on; rope-burn was very painful. When all the soldiers had descended, Link, Sheik, and Impa slid down. Link landed gently on the ground, and wiped his hands off, brushing the sticky residue on the ropes off. He turned to his soldiers.

"I want those boulders down!" He shouted out, and about twelve soldiers went to each rope, and started pulling down. One group had bad luck, as the rope fell apart, but all the others were successful, and the boulders crashed down to the scree of the cliff. The soldiers were quick to get out of the way, though, so they weren't crushed by the massive stones.

"Get those ropes of, and let's move out," Link ordered, and the soldiers started untying the ropes, and handed them to random soldiers. When the ropes were removed the army headed out, and Link felt a tingle in his spine.

He spun around, drawing his sword in the process, and slashed the air behind him; cutting down a Stalchild. Impa stepped back, and pulled her Naginata from her back. More Stalchildren appeared, and Link shouted to his soldiers.

"Ambush!" The soldiers quickly drew their weapons, and started hacking down Stalchildren. Link slashed and stabbed his way through several Stalchildren, and found himself at the center of his army, which was growing smaller as more Stalchildren came. Sweat poured from his brow, and he soon surrounded by Stalchildren. He did not give in, though, and he could see that his numbers were dwindling. If he wanted to survive, he would have to get out of this mass of bones and find the summoner of these monsters. He spun his blade around, cutting down a few Stalchildren, and thrust his blade into the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground. The Stalchildren near him either vaporized or flew away from him. He dashed from his position, and spotted a large purple robe fighting Impa. He furrowed his brow, and sprinted over to them.

He leapt into the air and brought his blade down on the robe from behind, but his blade passed through it, as it vanished, and appeared next to him. He looked at it from the front, and saw that it had two large red eyes, a huge pair of red lips, and long brownish black arms with two blue and red rings on each hand. Impa lunged at it, and Link slashed his blade at it. It held its hands up, and a protective shield arose between them. Link continued to hack at the shield, until the robe-wearing shadow shot out a blast of energy that penetrated the shield and slammed into Link. His body twisted, and contorted, and he dropped his weapons. His body began to morph, and soon shadows filled his blood, and breathed through his lungs. His skin greyed, and his clothes blackened. He snapped his fingers, and a large black broadsword appeared in his hands He let out a roar, and he lunged at Impa.

Impa deflected the attack, and swept her feet under Shadow-Links, tripping him to the ground. Sheik turned when she heard the roar, and dashed over to them, cutting down Stalchildren in her way. She jumped into the air as shadow-Link stood back up, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and swung his broadsword at Sheik, who blocked the attack with her kunai. She twirled around his sword and leapt on his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, choking him. When he fell back, She leapt into the air, and landed lightly on her feet. She sheathed her Kunai and picked the White Sword up. She thrust it into Link's chest, and he shrieked, causing the robe-wearing shadow and its army to disappear. His body returned to the norm, and his chest remained un-harmed. He panted for breath, and Sheik stepped off of his chest. She grabbed his arm, and hauled him to his feet.

"Link?" She asked, "Link, are you okay?"

He nodded, and collapsed to his knees. He took a deep breath, and Sheik handed him his sword, which he sheathed. He picked his shield up, and hooked it to his sheath. He looked up to Sheik and Impa, who had intense looks of concern on their faces.

"What happened?" He asked, and Sheik sat down, and crossed her knees. She turned her head, and looked at him curiously.

"Link, you turned into something else…When that shadow hit you, you transformed into a monster, a monster we all have locked inside us. Fortunately, your monster, or shadow, was defeated easily."

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"I stabbed you in the chest with the White Sword."

"Then why am I not bleeding out?"

"Because your shadow is a different person. You didn't get stabbed, your shadow did. When I stabbed you the White Sword killed that monster, using the gift of light."

"Is it gone for good?"

"No, it could be revived easily, by a bolt of dark magic."

"Like the one I was shot with?"

"Yes."

"Okay…It makes a little sense now…" He stood, and looked to his army-what was left of it. He put his hand to his mouth, and silently counted the remaining soldiers. He counted seventeen. He didn't shout this time.

"Okay guys," He said to the group of soldiers, and Impa and Sheik. "We were just ambushed. We learned new things about our enemy, and things may look grim right now, but we can make it through this journey."

"I am sending a request for reinforcements," Impa said, "There is a small army at Lake Hylia, and we can rendezvous with them at Faron Woods."

"If we get there," a soldier muttered.

"I heard that!" Sheik snapped. "Now, as my comrade was saying, things may look grim, for now, though. We will be receiving reinforcements," She waved her hand to Impa, "And Impa will be claiming the Triforce of Power soon, so our quest will be a third done!"

The soldiers sighed, and sheathed their weapons.

"Look," Impa said, and pointed forward to a cliff. On it was a huge temple made of gold and ruby. "The Temple of Power!"

Link and Sheik smiled, they were close…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volga watched from the roof of the temple as the heroes talked, and then one pointed toward him. He froze, and feared they saw him, but the Hero of Legend pumped his fist, and started talking to his pitiful group of soldiers. He didn't think they could see him… He vanished into the temple, where he would continue to wait…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cia finally smiled. "Good," She said to Wizzro. "You succeeded, for once…"

"_Yes_," Wizzro hissed, trying not to be annoyed with Cia. "_I shrunk their armies numbers, and showed them their weakness…_"

"You did, and they know they are close to the Temple of Power. You know, Wizzro, if Volga fails, it will be up to you to stop the heroes at Faron Woods."

"_Yes…I do think that Volga will be powerful enough to stop them by then, though._"

"He may be, but he has failed me several times already."

"_Yes…He has, hasn't he…_" Wizzro said, and vanished form Cia's sight. She turned, and cackled. The hero would be hers any time now…

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you review it, see, below this text, there is a box that you type your review into. It's kind of like commenting on a YouTube video. Hey, speaking of which, you should check out Game Theory, By far my fav. Youtuber. His theories are amazing, and they really make you think. Just don't watch the 5NAF one, I still have trouble sleeping, and being alone in my room like I am now…I look to the door, and keep thinking I'm gonna see an animatronic in my doorway…Yeesh. So you should subscribe to Game Theory! Speaking of Subscribe, you should probably follow me and my story, it's easy, and you can do it after you review. I know this sounds like a YouTube subscribe beg, but I like the sound of it…hmmm….**


	7. The Temple of Power

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the last chapter.**

**Recommendation; The Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Black Mesa, by Legends4, whom this story is dedicated to. That story rocks, and brought me back to the world of Fanfiction, which I had forgotten. Without it, this story would not be here, and you wouldn't be reading these words thinking; '**_**would this guy get on with it!'**_** So I will get on with it, but first, let me say; Thank you Legends4.**

Ch.6.

Link, Sheik, Impa, and their tiny group of soldiers dragged their feet against the dust as they headed toward the Temple of Power. They all felt tired, Sheik's pep talk was wearing off, and they were about to collapse when the ground started to rumble, snapping them into focus. They looked to the mountain, and saw it start to rupture, and they turned to look at one another with looks of concern before turning back to the volcano. Lava started pouring out the top, and the sides started blowing huge chunks of rock out, and before they could run, it exploded.

BOOOOOOOM!

The entire volcano flew into the air as gigantic chunks of molten rock, and lava. Ash filled the sky, and started to fill the hero's lungs. Lava was raining down, and a soldier cried out in pain as a glop of molten lava fell on his head, instantly melting his skull, and dissolving his head into nothing. The group ran, each trying hard not to get hit by glops of lava or chunks of rock. Link glanced over his shoulder, and saw that lava was racing towards the cliff edge at alarming speeds. Soon, the cliff became a waterfall of lava, and continued its trek towards the group. Link was wishing now that they had their horses, which they left behind in the caves. Link looked upwards as a screaming burst of wind went through his ear, only to see a chunk of rock fly down on him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cia bit her nails as she watched the Hero fall. If he died here it was over, she would never have her love with the Hero of Legend… She thought for a second, and then put her hands together. They grew apart as a sphere of purple energy grew in her hands. She tossed it through the dimension portal and watched it consume the hero. She looked over to the others, who were struggling to avoid the lava and rock. The mysterious one, Sheik, stopped and shrieked when she saw Link consumed by the darkness. The other one, Impa, grabbed her arm and pulled her along. She heard a thump behind her, and turned around, to see the Hero lying before her, unconscious. She knelt next to him, and caressed his cheek lightly; she kissed his forehead, and considered waking him…NO! It wasn't the correct time…She needed the Triforce, and the man had it here, right for her to take, but it couldn't be taken unless she killed him, not until it was awakened at the Temple of Courage, then she could take it from him without killing him…Yes…She would have to wait…She grit her teeth, and snapped her fingers, healing the Hero's injuries, and sending him back to his dimension.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link woke on a very large rock. He rolled onto his stomach, and viewed the area he was in, and boy was it hot. The entire area was filled with lava, so much so that the cliff that the Temple of Power was sitting on was equal to the lava. He looked for Sheik and Impa, and saw no sign of them. He pursed his lips, and stood up. He looked all around, and still no sign of the two. The rock he was standing on was next to a bridge of hardened lava. He jumped onto the bridge, hoping it would stay solid, and ran down the bridge to the Temple of Power. Maybe they were there. He hopped onto the…Cliff, and dashed over to the entrance to the Temple of Power. He looked behind him, and then dashed down the stairs to the Temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours before…

Impa hopped over the stones to the Cliff. She landed roughly, kicking her feet out and dragging her hands in the dirt; scraping her hands and skittering dust and rocks down off the cliff, into the lake of Lava that had formed a little while after the eruption. The air wasn't completely clear yet, but the levels of ash and lava in the air had dropped significantly. She stood up, and wiped the dirt from her hands. She was lucky she hadn't been buried by ash, and if Sheik hadn't have raised that protective barrier, they would have been melted by lava, and then buried by ash. Lucky for them, though, Sheik had put her hands up, raising a bubble of protection around them. The ash had coated the exterior of the barrier, and the chunks of molten rock bounced off, like an arrow bouncing off of a shield.

Sheik had stayed behind to search for Link, and Impa had gone forward, to the Temple of Power. Impa didn't see any sign of their army, and she wasn't liking their odds. However, there was the army that Impa had sent for, but they wouldn't be rendezvousing till they arrived at Faron Woods. If they got there…

Impa entered the Temple of Power, and jogged down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheik looked frantically around the area, scanning for any sign of life. She prayed so hard to the goddesses Link was safe…If The general died, and the Triforce of Courage was lost, Hyrule's hope of defending itself was lost. She leapt from the stone she was standing on, and landed gently on her feet, and hopped over the rocks to the cliff. There was no point in waiting here for nothing, Impa needed help in the Temple of Power.

She jogged over to the entrance, and headed on down into the Temple of Power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Impa reached the bottom of the stairs-they weren't near as long as the ones in the Fire Temple-and jogged over to the door parallel to the stairs. She pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge. She frowned, and looked around the room. If there weren't any switches in the room, how could she open the door? She put her hand on a huge rock, and tried pushing it. The switch may be underneath of it. It wouldn't budge. She kicked the rock, and paced around the room. She smacked her hands against her belt, and her hand brushed against the Cane of Pacci. She perked up, and whipped it from her belt. She swung it hastily at the rock, and the beam of magic that shot from it smashed into the rock, lifting it into the air, and away from the switch it was hiding. Impa smiled lightly, and hooked the cane back on her belt.

She stood on the switch, and heard a 'click' in the doors. She walked over to the doors, and pushed them open, finding success this time. She found herself in a chamber the size of the room before this. She explored the area, looking around for a clue as what she's to do. The only thing she found was a big stone that was attached to the ground, preventing the Cane of Pacci from being able to flip it. She heard the doors open behind her, and she whirled, pulling her Naginata from her back. Sheik stood in the doorway.

"Good of you to show up," Impa said. She turned back to the room. She heaved herself against the stone, and it started to crack away from the ground. She pushed harder, and the stone disconnected from the earth. She looked up, and saw three panels open up in the walls. The one to her left, parallel to Sheik's position was out of the question for now. It was massive, about ten feet tall and each door was about five feet wide. The door was made of gold, like the others, but it was covered by four golden chains, that came together at the center of the door, in a huge lock the size of Impa's head. The one in front of Impa, to the left of Sheik, was unlocked, and so the door parallel to it.

"Should we split up?" Sheik asked.

"Yes, that may help us get through here faster," Impa said, and went through the door on the left. Sheik went right.

Impa found herself in a rather long room. She was standing on a balcony-like platform, viewing the room. If she hopped down, she would find herself at a bridge covered in spikes. After the spike-bridge, there was a square platform, which had two bridges extending from it. The doors to the left and right were open. There was a large gear attached to each corner of the platform, they were each facing the left or right, and thick cables locked the gears up. The cables went across the length of the bridges, and went through the walls into the next room. Impa hopped down off of the platform, and pulled the Cane of Pacci from her belt. She swung it at the bridge, and it flipped over, revealing a smooth path to walk across. She hooked the Cane on her belt, and walked to the right bridge. She crossed, and entered this room.

The cables continued down this room, and stopped at a gear on each side of the room. There were bomb flowers at the platform across the room from her, and she could see she would probably use them to destroy the gears attached to the platform. For now, though, she tried to focus on the task at hand. In front of her was a row of flames shooting from two pipes hooked onto the platform edge. She waited for the flames to dissipate, and passed through this obstacle. She then found herself at the foot of a large column. There was a switch on top, and the sides of the column were to smooth for her to climb.

She looked around and found three levers to her right. She pulled the first one, and two metal rods extended from the column. She grabbed the one that was above her head, and pulled herself up. The top of the column was still too far from her reach. She grit her teeth. If she left and pulled another lever…She dropped down from her perch, and pulled the second lever. Two more rods extended, but the one that she had just used pulled back in. She pulled the third lever, and one more rod extended out, pulling two more rods in. She pushed the first lever forward, and all rods extended out, creating a path for her so walk up, and then pull herself up to the top. She carefully hopped form rod to rod, and when she reached the last one, the top of the column was in her reach. She pulled herself up, and pressed the switch. A bridge extended from the platform the column was on, and attached itself to the platform with the gears. She leapt off of the column, and walked across the bridge. She pulled one of the bomb flowers, and set it down next to the gear on the right. She then picked another flower and set it down next to the other gear. She raced away from that platform, and the bombs exploded, turning the gears to shrapnel.

The cables snapped, and she could hear a screeching sound from the main room. She ran from the room she was in, and found that the right gears in the main room were no longer attached to the cables, and were free to move. She went to the left bridge, and pushed the doors open.

She was greeted by a blast of heat. The cables in this room spiked upwards to a platform near the ceiling. The two gears were attached to that platform. The platform was held up by metal beams fifty feet high that were sticking out of a lava pool. She stood on the edge of the pool, and had no way to get to the gears. She suddenly perked up, and pulled her Naginata from her back. She swirled it in the air, and flames gathered in front of it. She thrust the Naginata at the metal beams. The flame surrounded the beams, and begun to heat them. Impa kept swirling her Naginata, and kept it pointed at the beams, after the first had reached the color of tomatoes; she spotted a bomb flower on the other side of the pool. She dashed over to the flower, and picked it up, its fuse lighting as she yanked it from the plant. She dashed back over to the beam, and chucked the bomb at the red-hot steel. It exploded, destroying the first beam, and causing a groan to echo through the room as the metal shifted under the weight of the platform it was holding. Impa repeated the heating process of the steel with another beam, and chucked another bomb flower at the beam, blowing the beam apart, and causing the other two beams to bend. The Platform was now within throwing reach of Impa. She grabbed a bomb flower, and waited till the bomb began to super-heat, before she threw it at the platform, blowing the gears to shrapnel, and snapping the cables.

She left this room, and went back to the main room. She found that a lever had risen from the center of the gear platform. She walked over to it, and pulled it, causing the gears to groan, as they raised the platform to the ceiling…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheik walked through the door on the right, and stepped onto nothing. She fell through the air, flailing her arms and shrieking. She could see when she was facing the ground that she would plunge into Lava. She tried creating a barrier, but it wouldn't stick. She was only feet from the lava when she was caught mid-air. Her body dangled limply in the arms of the stranger, she turned her head, and saw that it was Link.

"Hey, general," She said, trying to mask her relief. "Nice of you to catch me, hey um, where were you? And what exactly is holding you up?"

"Oh, I don't have a clue where I went, but I do know that I am attached to a rope," he said, tugging a rope that was slightly constricting his chest. He started kicking his legs, and Sheik copied his movements. They soon were able to get a full swing going, and Link pulled a knife from his belt.

"Sheik, when I cut this rope, I need you to create a barrier between us and the lava."

"Ok, General," She said, and faced the palms of her hands towards the lava. Soon, a translucent blue shield appeared on the surface of the lava, and Link slashed the rope, dropping them onto the translucent blue shield. Sheik was pretty uncomfortable with their fall, as Link fell on top of her.

"Ummm…Link?" She asked, her cheeks reddening under her mask.

"Yes, Sheik?" He asked, and rolled off of her.

"Yeah, um, please think of something else next time."

"Some other way to fall? Okay, I guess so…We should probably get off of this lava," He said, motioning a door in the distance. "Do you think you can stretch your shield so we can walk over there?"

"Yeah, I think I should be able to," She said, and clenched her hands together, and swung them apart, causing the translucent blue shield to stretch. Link placed his steps carefully, and walked to the door. He pushed it open, and stepped inside. He turned, and grabbed Sheiks hand, and yanked her in, causing the shield to disappear.

They found themselves in a room with walls made from pure ruby, and the floor was paved with gold. Across from them was a golden gate, which kept them from entering a small alcove with a golden chest adorned with rubies. They each took a step forward, and were thrown back by an invisible force. They crashed into the door behind them, causing the door to lock shut, and the invisible force became clear. Standing before them was a darknut, with armor made purely of gold. They scrambled to their feet, and they readied their weapons; Link drawing his sword and shield, and Sheik pulling her two Kunai from her belt. The darknut drew its sword; a gigantic golden flamberge, and its shield, which was round, and made of gold, like its sword. Link lunged at the darknut, slashing his sword upwards, knocking it off balance, and Sheik jumped in, flipped over its head, flinging her kunai at the gaps in between its shoulder plates. Link brought his sword down on its shield, cracking it easily. He spun to dodge its sword strike, and Link clashed blades with the darknut. Link began to get pushed back, and the darknut knocked his sword from his hand, sending it flying across the room. It slashed its sword at Link with a downward chop, and he rolled out of way. Sheik picked Link's sword up, and threw it at the darknut like a javelin, and it penetrated the armor straps on its back. It impaled itself in the monsters back, and it turned to dust, armor clattering to the ground. Sheik picked her Kunai up, and handed Link the White Sword. They sheathed their weapons, and the gate opened. Link approached the chest, and cracked it open. In it, were two golden gauntlets with three claws extending from the glove, where the finger should be. Link handed one to Sheik, and they both slipped one of their hidden blade gauntlets off. Link put his on, and closed his fingers, causing the claws to extend forth on a chain, and reel back in when they hit the wall of the room.

"Whoa," Sheik said, and slipped hers on. She activated hers, and the claw shot out on the chain, and reeled back in after it contacted the wall.

"It looks pretty cool," Link said, "But what is it for?"

"I don't know," Sheik said, "Maybe we could use it as a weapon?"

"That could be…These claws do look pretty nasty…" Link said, and he perked up. He ran to the door, and found that it was open. He opened it, and he aimed the claw upwards, to the door they came from. He activated the claw, and it shot out and hooked onto the doorknob, and before he knew it, he was being yanked through the air to the door. He slammed into it, and the door pushed open. He let his grip up, and the claw let go of the door. He hung his legs over the side, and yelled to Sheik.

"Come on!"

She aimed her claw at the doorknob, like he did, and fired it off. The claw missed its mark, only by a little bit, and she tried again after the chain reeled back in. That time the claw hooked to the doorknob, and Link rolled backwards, and a moment later Sheik was hanging on the door. Link walked over to her, and pulled her up. She then let the claw go, and she pulled the gauntlet off.

"This is really useful," Sheik said, and handed it to Link. He shook his head.

"No, we should each have one in case we get stuck like that again."

"Okay, but after we leave here-"

"You are going to keep it on," He ordered, and she rolled her eyes. She turned, and found Impa at the other door.

"Ready?" Impa asked.

"Ready," the two answered.

They walked to the door, and Impa pulled a big golden key from her belt. She stuck it into the lock of the big golden door, and twisted it. The lock fell apart, and the chains fell limp. The three entered the chamber…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twelve minutes before…

Impa stood on the rising platform, her hand on her Naginata, in case she needed to grab it from her back on moment's notice.

The platform stopped, and the lever sunk back down into it. Impa looked around. She was in a circular chamber, made of gold and ruby. At the wall in front of her, a golden gate blocked the path to a chest that was made of gold and adorned in rubies. She heard a thump behind her, and turned to see what it was.

It was a darknut, with armor made of gold, with a round shield made of gold. It had a Flamberge made of gold, and the edges looked deadly sharp. It stepped forward, and Impa pulled her Naginata from her back. She rushed the darknut, and they clashed their weapons, sparks flying everywhere. Impa ducked under the darknut's legs, and stabbed it in the back with her Naginata. Its armor fell from it back, and it whirled around, swinging its sword in the process. Impa rolled out of the way, and lunged forward, leaping over the darknut, and stabbing it dead center in the chest. It fell back as she landed, and she pulled the Naginata from its chest. She hooked it on her back, and it turned to dust. The gate opened, and Impa cracked the chest, to see its treasure. She pulled a golden key from it, and a ruby was imbedded into the handle. She turned, and the lever still hadn't risen from the platform. She frowned, and hooked the key to her belt. She walked to the center of the room, and realized now why the lever hadn't risen. Four dinolfos now surrounded her, and the odds weren't looking good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cia shook with anticipation as she watched the hero's enter the chamber.

She felt a presence behind her.

She turned, and saw Wizzro.

"_Master,_" he hissed, "_The plans are going well. The monster is ready, and Volga and I are ready to defeat these so called 'heroes'._"

"Good," Cia said. "Then there is no reason for you to be here. Go now, and defeat these heroes, Wizzro."

He vanished from her sight, and she looked back to the heroes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven minutes before…

Impa pulled her Naginata from her back once again, and prepared for a brutal fight. The first Dinolfos lunged, and Impa side-stepped, and impaled the monster. She pushed it off of her blade, and it turned to dust. She then spun the Naginata, slicing the heads off of two of the monsters, and that left Impa, and the one who hadn't moved. Impa charged it, and her Naginata blade bounced right off of its leathery skin, which was tougher than the other monsters skin. It contorted, and grew triple its normal size. It yelped, and lunged at Impa who rolled underneath its legs. She tossed her Naginata, and it pinned the tail down the floor. Impa, keen to take this chance, dashed up the back of the monster, and pulled her dagger out. It was a two foot long steel blade, with a leather bound hilt. She wrapped her arms around the head of the monster, and shoved the knife up the bottom of its mouth. It wriggled for a moment, and tossed her off. It reached for her, eyes menacing, and vaporized.

Impa collected her Naginata and dagger, and the lever rose from the platform. She pulled the lever, and the platform sunk down to the lower level. She sprinted back to the main room to meet with Sheik, and opened the door as Link barreled through their door…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio entered the chamber, and found that it was a simple thing, really. It was the size of the room they had gotten the Claw gloves in. Two levers were attached to the ceiling.

Impa rolled her shoulders, and went to jump, but Link put his hand on her shoulder.

"We got this," He assured her, and he and Sheik activated their claw gloves, which pulled the lever down, opening up a hole in the center of the room. Link and Sheik let the claw go, and the chain reeled in.

"Whoa," Impa said, "Those gloves, they are the Clawshots! The Chosen Hero used them, before passing them down before he died. They have amazing uses."

Link and Sheik nodded, "Yeah," they both said, "We know."

Link hopped into the hole, and Sheik and Impa followed after him.

They dropped down into a chamber a little bigger than the one Impa fought Volvagia in.

Standing in the center of the room, was Volga. His eyes glowed red, his mouth breathed out hot flames when he exhaled, and Wizzro floated along next to him.

"It seems," Volga began, "That the heroes have finally arrived."

"We are here to claim the Triforce of Power, Volga," Impa said, "We have no need to fight you. Just let us go without a fight."

"Not a chance, see, when you defeated my dragon at the Fire Temple, I realized that I needed something more powerful than a pitiful beast, I needed a monster, a monster so fierce, even the most courageous-" He looked to Link "-Among us, would cower in fear, so I present unto you…" He stepped to the side, and Wizzro snapped his fingers, spawning a demon.

The demon stood three times the height of Volga, and Link did cower. The demon was clothed in black and purple robes, and had four arms, each hand having a unique weapon of torture on it; A shadow axe the size of Link, Talons, each one as big as Link, a shadow sword, that resembled the ones the darknuts used, but much bigger, and it was black, and a void of darkness. The head of the demon was covered in a mask that was covered in spikes, and horns grew where ears should.

"…Death Sword!" Volga said, and whipped his pike form his back. He lunged at Impa, who whipped her Naginata out, and blocked his attack. Link and Sheik went for the Demon, and Wizzro vanished from sight. Volga twirled his pike in front of him, and shot a pillar of flame at Impa. She absorbed the flame with her Naginata, and they clashed weapons again.

Link slashed the demons robe, and it howled in pain. It spun, and grabbed Link with its talons. It picked him up, and tossed him across the room. He slammed into the wall and fell on his back. Sheik jumped to avoid the shadow axe, though, when the Demon tried to attack her. She spun and weaved her way through the mish-mash of the Demons hands, and flicked darts at the demon at every opportunity. She sliced it with her Kunai, and it spun, leaving its back vulnerable to Link, who was on his feet now, and running toward the Demon. Link leapt into the air, and plunged his sword into the back of Demons robes. He slid down off of the Demon, slicing its robes even more. He spun his blade, and slashed the robe of the Demon.

He roared, and spun, whacking Link to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, and the Demon brought his sword down on Link, who put his sword up in a futile attempt to protect himself. However, Link held the Demon off for a moment, and then slashed the sword away from him. He ran and jumped up the Demons arm. He flipped off, slicing the arm of the Demon off as he did so. He landed roughly, rolled to his feet. Sheik was doing fine cutting down the Talon arm. Before He could get back to the battle, the Demon howled again, as another arm was severed. He slammed his axe into the ground, and raised his other hand into the air, summoning a sphere of darkness. He swung it towards Link, who rolled out of the way, and the sphere exploded upon impact with the wall, sending cursed Bokoblins everywhere. They all crawled to their feet, and then dragged slowly over to Link, who was busy cutting other cursed bokoblins down. Link slashed the bokoblins away, and ran back to Death Sword. Sheik flipped up onto his axe arm, and slashed it with her Kunai. She then dashed up to his head, and flipped off of his shoulder to the ground throwing her Kunai in the eye of the monster while she dropped. She landed lightly, and aimed her Clawshot at the Demon's left horn. Link rushed up, and shot his at the right horn. The claws hooked on, and the two hero's pulled down with all their might, and the mask of Death sword fell off, revealing a contorted, skull with squishy purple ooze leaking out of it. Link leapt up on Death sword's axe hand, and severed it as he passed it. He then leapt into the air and slammed his sword into the demon's skull, cracking it open, and pouring the purple ooze everywhere. Death Sword howled once more, and vaporized, dropping Link to the ground. He landed in a pile of ooze, and rolled out of the sticky stuff. The ooze began crawling towards his head, and soon, his whole head was covered in a ball of the ooze. He shrieked, and Sheik came over and tried pulling the ooze off, but it only latched onto her hands. It crawled up her arms, and snaked through her mask into her head.

Both Link and Sheik morphed into Demonic versions of themselves, like Link had done at the plains.

Impa, meanwhile, was holding off against Volga. He smacked her Naginata from her hands, and she was left weaponless, and unallied, as Link and Sheik lunged at her. She put her hands up to protect herself, and her Triforce glowed, creating a barrier between her and them. She held her hand to the sky, and a golden beam shot from out of the center of the room. It reflected off the ceiling, and shot into Impa's hand, filling it with Power.

She had claimed the Triforce of Power.

Impa slammed her hand to the ground, smashing the three enemies down, and thrust her hand toward Link, and a golden beam shot from it, and hit him full-on in the chest, knocking him back, and killing the darkness in him. She then shot Sheik with the beam, curing her of the darkness. She whirled to face Volga, who held his Pike in front of him defensively. She clapped her hands together, and a golden sword appeared in her hand. She lunged at Volga, and he stepped back.

"I do not think so," he said, and morphed into his dragon version of himself. He flew into the air, and dove at Impa, who held her blade forward. Volga flew into her, knocking her against the wall, and impaling himself on her golden sword. He fell back, and morphed back into his normal form.

A hole gaped wide open in his chest, and his eyes widened, before he vaporized.

Impa sighed. The battle was over…For now…


	8. The Windy Plain: Part one

**Hey Guys! I know it has been quite a while since I published last, compared to my usual rapid pace, but I was exhausted, and I…Do have excuses! There was Thanksgiving, Family hoarding my home, a Quiz Bowl Tournament, multiple Epiphanies, a Band concert, Christmas, New Years, Friend issues, Science Fair(UGH), girl problems(sorry ladies), and then, a huge arse load of homework to do, but the marking period is now over, and I am no-longer stressed-as much. Another thing, I have gotten completely addicted to Clash of Clans (awesome game) and have planned a fanfiction for that, to write someday. Just a little thing. (My clan is the DiamonDragonz)(Me being Chief Kamper).**

** Also, happy belated birthday to me! :/**

** Also, (HOLY CRAP) I just made a snapchat, so if you want to friend me or whatever it's called, go ahead, my profile name is my Pen name on here. Apparently I cannot write my penname, but whatever.**

**Also, I started writing a prequel to this story(there is a sequel to this story). It takes place around seven-hundred years before Hyrule's Destiny. It is a trilogy, and basically covers the founding of Hyrule. I will not be publishing it until I'm finished with the sequel to this story, and then after that trilogy, I will take a temporary break from The Legend of Zelda. *reader gasps in horror* I know, it IS terrible, but I want to write some Batman stuff, and I need to get back to Purple Blossom(You should know what that is, I guess.) I'm also going to be publishing a few small things here or there while writing these stories. The ones I just mentioned are the biggest stories I'll be writing(that I have planned now). Some of the things include a big bang/SHIELD crossover*reader facepalms*(Yeah, I know, how in the world did I come up with that?!) And a How I met your mother fanfic.**

** I want to recommend Heaven is for real, God's not dead, American Hustle, Saving Mr. Banks, and once again, so you will watch it, Game Theory.**

** Talk about author's notes…I really guess I should shut up, but I enjoy talking to you guys through writing, so I do this. In your review (Hint Hint-REVIEW!) you have a choice to enter a little poll of mine. Do YOU like these extremely long author's notes?**

** Also(YEESH), This story was dedicated to Legends4, but after the new year, he changed his name to…****Chris Wizzuds…****So this story, I guess, is now dedicated to…****Chris Wizzuds…(sorry bro)****.**

** Thanks to Legends4 and the…7****th**** Demon of Razgriz…for their review of The Temple of Power-Only two reviews! Come on, guys, I'm beggin' now, I know I didn't give you time before to review, but I just took a two month long break before publishing again! Can't you just review, even if you just put nice, or a :), or a :O, or a :D, but just put something!**

Ch.7.

The wind howled through the plains that connected Faron and Eldin, deafening the trio. They had departed from The Temple of Power the day before, and were struggling to make it through the windy plain. There was nothing but air in front of them-to stop the wind-for miles. Link gasped for air, and tried speaking through the wind to Impa.

"How long!"-He gasped again-"Do you think!"-Another gasp-"We will be!"-yet _another_ gasp-"Till we get out of here!?"

"I think it will be a while before we get out of the plains," She shouted to him. She didn't have that much trouble speaking in the wind. Ever since she had claimed the Triforce of Power, she didn't have trouble breathing or using abysmal amounts of strength whenever need. She wasn't at all exhausted from their walking, and didn't sleep the night before. She kept walking, and Link struggled to keep up with her. He put his hand on his cap, and secured it in place on his scalp, to ensure the wind didn't blow it off.

"How long…Do you think a while is?" He gasped.

"It may be an hour or so till we see anything to break the wind," She shouted to him. He was only feet from her, but one thing that her power couldn't control, was their hearing through this wind.

She sighed, as Link persisted with his questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cia took a deep breath, facing her portal as she did so. She turned, and found Wizzro floating above the blood-stained stone of her Fortress. She grit her teeth, and the master of darkness and fear cowered.

"OH MY gODDESSES!" She shrieked, and Wizzro wringed his hands together, fearing his punishment.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID THEY GET AWAY WITH THE TRIFORCE OF POWER!?" She shrieked again, and swung her scepter in front of her, pointing it at Wizzro, sending a giant purple shadow hand towards him, lifting him up, and squeezing him.

"_Master…_" He hissed, struggling to breath. "_I had created the perfect monster to kill them._"

"Then how did they kill it!? And how did they kill Volga!?"

"_Volga failed to keep the first Triforce guardian at bay. She obtained the Triforce of Power, and killed Volga with it. And the monster was supposed to die, but the Triforce guardian converted the other two guardians!_"

"I'm disappointed, Wizzro," She said, releasing her magic hold on him. The hand disappeared back into her scepter, and Wizzro fell to the ground. He rolled over, and then floated back into the air.

"_I'm sorry master…You do know that I will defeat them at the Temple of Courage._"

"I suppose you may, and that is the most important place…It is where the Hero will claim the Triforce of Courage, and then I can take it from him and the other two…"

"_Yes, and then you will have the Hero to yourself, and I will_…" He hissed.

"You will what?" Cia asked.

"_Did you not say that if I helped you I would have the dark world to myself?_"

"No! This is MY land. Your payment is me not melting that ring you live in," She snapped, motioning the ring on his belt.

He shivered, and disappeared. If he wanted to be ready for the trio of hero's, he would have to prepare his biggest spell yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link, Sheik, and Impa walked through the wickedly strong winds. Link was ready to give in, when in the distance, maybe two or three miles away, was the answer to their immediate problems-A town. It was square shaped, and was surrounded in palisade walls to block out the fierce wind.

They sped their pace up, and they arrived at the gates within the hour.

Link breathed a sigh of relief when they received a break from the wind. He took a sip from his canteen, and Impa stepped up to the gate, and knocked.

They waited a moment, and they heard a voice from above them. They looked up, and saw two palisade towers on each side of the gate. Standing on each tower, armed with a short sword, and a bow with a large quiver that was stuffed with arrows, was a Rito guard.

Link's eyes widened. The Rito were an incredibly endangered species. He had only seen one in his life, and it was only a quick glimpse, as the Rito was departing the castle.

"Who goes there!?" One of the Rito guards shouted to them.

"Travelers from Hyrule!" Impa replied.

"What business do you have coming through here?" The guard shouted back.

"Royal business!" Impa cried out, "business that if you do not let us take care of, ;ife as we know it will certainly end!"

"Bull!" The guard snapped, "Hiko!" he cried to the other guard, "retrieve the chief's advisor!"

"Yessir," Hiko replied, and hopped out of sight behind the gate.

"Can you not see that we need aid?" Impa asked to the guard, while they waited for the Chief's advisor. "We are parched, our canteens need filling, our bellies are empty, and we desperately seek shelter from this dreadful gale!"

"We cannot trust any "travelers on imperative business", and there is no changing my mind, so lay off!"

Impa sighed, and rested her back against the tall, heavy palisade walling. Link grit his teeth, and began to pace. Lana was now on his mind, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Cia may take his honor from Lana if she were to succeed in her quest. He shuddered, and Sheik put her hand on his shoulder, the way Lana used to do.

"Something wrong, Link?"

"I miss my wife, and I can't shake this blasted feeling that she is…gone."

"Why do you think that?"

"She went missing the night of the attack. What if she had ventured outside the city gates? She couldn't defend herself against the hordes of monsters that attacked…"

"Maybe she just went to an inn?"

"No, she doesn't drink; it screws with her head-more than others."

"You know a lot about her, you must love her…"

"Of course I do! She is my wife! I love her, and if something happened…" He pulled away from Sheik and cupped his face with his hands. "I can't live without her Sheik, I love her too much."

"What would you do?"

"What would I do? Oh, what would I do…I don't know! Sheik…I just…I can't think about that now. Now, I need to be thinking about what we will do if we aren't accepted by the Rito, I know Lana would want me to."

"I'm sure she would," Sheik said, consolingly.

"Aye! You three!" The guard shouted down to them, waving his arms.

"Are you letting us in?" Link asked.

"That ain't for me to decide! That decision be for the Chief's advisor! Hiko" he called out to the other guard, who had now resumed his post, "Let 'em in, so the Chief's 'visor can 'ake a look at 'em."

The Gargantuan gates fell into the Earth, into a hidden slot that was dug specifically for holding the gate whilst it was closed. The trio stepped through and viewed the Rito who, was assumingly the Chief's advisor, both by the clothing that adorned the figure, and the fact that he was the only Rito standing in the area, thus making him the only one able to be the Chief's advisor, unless the guards had lied about him being there.

"Hello Hylians," the Rito said, "I am Girotiho, Chief's advisor, what business do you seek here? And why are my guards so fidgety?"

"We need to talk with your Chief," Impa said, and the advisor folded his arms, irritation dawning on his face.

"You will tell me what you have to say to my Chief."

"It is long, and your Chief may as well be there when you hear it, ok?"

"Alright, then." He put his hand up to the guards, as they began to step down. "I won't be needing a guard, stay at your post, and do shut that gate, this gale is beginning to chill my bones."

The trio followed Girotiho as he walked through the streets, and Link opted for conversation between him and the Rito, but he was shot down immediately by Impa's glare. He finally gave up, and then leaned over to Sheik.

"Seems kind of hostile, huh?" He whispered to her, and she chuckled softly.

"Yes, it seems so…And, why aren't there any people out on the streets?" she asked, pointing out to Link that the streets were barren, empty but of the sounds of their footsteps, and the two tiny voices.

"I wondered that myself…" Link muttered, and Girotiho spoke up, thus breaking his silence.

"We have set a curfew of 10:00 p.m., to ensure no one is out in case of…problems that may arise."

Link looked to the sky, and found the moon high up, peaking above their heads. It was probably around midnight by now.

"What kind of "problems" might arise?" Link inquired.

"…" the Rito remained silent as they passed through the streets, and then glanced behind his shoulder. "You will discuss the matter with the Chief, if he accepts you into his bed-chambers.

"Yeesh," Link muttered, and continued to walk down the roads that snaked through the village.

They soon arrived at the Town Hall, where Girotiho led them through its oak doors.

Immediately Link noticed the heavy sound of their feet thumping against the hardwood flooring. The ceiling of the building stood around thirty feet high, and the building was around sixty or so feet wide. The room they stood in now was around the size of his living area, back home, where Lana might be waiting…

To their left was a hallway, where he could hear heavy amounts of snoring. To the right, he could smell the scents of meat drying. Directly in front of them was a door with a golden frame with Rito writing engraved into it; that was filled in with gold, to make the writing more clear.

Girotiho led them to the golden door, and pulled a key from his belt. He inserted the key into the doorknobs lock, and twisted. Link heard a faint '_click_' and Girotiho pushed the door open. He motioned for them to follow, and they entered a long hallway with rooms branching off from left to right. At the end of the hall, was another door framed in gold, with more golden engraving on it. They walked to the end of the hall, and Girotiho pulled another key from his belt. He slipped this one into the lock quietly as a door mouse, put his finger up, to the trio, motioning for them to stay put, and then slipped through into the Chief's room. He closed the door behind him, and the trio waited outside the door.

They heard muffled conversation through the door, and then a loud grumbling. The door soon opened, and Girotiho waved them inside. He closed the door behind them, and then whispered for them to take a seat at the table that stood in the corner of the room. Across the room from them, sitting upright in his bed; was the Rito Chief.

"Why," The chief immediately began, "are you intruding upon my sleep in the middle of the night?"

"Chief," Impa began, "We are travelers from Hyrule, we seek food, and shelter. This is all we ask for the moment, so we can move along to Faron Woods."

"What do you seek in Faron?" The chief asked, a doubtful smile creeping up on his face.

"What we seek is business between me, my companions, and Princess Zelda, your ruler."

"Just who do _you_ think you are?"

"I," Link began, agitation growing in his voice, "am the general of the Hyrulian army."

"Where, General, is your army?"

"We were ambushed passing through Eldin, and if you didn't notice, the volcano erupted directly afterwards, wiping the remainder of our army out, and stranding us on cliff plateau's. We made our way to the plains, and have traveled to here, we need food, water, and shelter, and we will be gone the morning after tomorrow."

"How do I know you aren't bandits who have brought moblins to my village?" The chief asked.

"Moblins?" Link asked, "There are no Moblins here…That I know of…I didn't even know any Rito still lived in Hyrule."

"Exactly, how should you know about the troubles...that trouble us, when you don't even know we exist?"

"If I may interject," Impa spoke up, pulling a scroll from her belt, "This is a letter from the Princess, stating our business, and giving us passage anywhere throughout the kingdom."

The Chief snatched it from her hands, and read through it hastily.

"Ah fine," he muttered. "I want to talk to you three in the morning, but for now, Girotiho will show you your rooms, and he will bring you food to eat and water to drink, and he will have warm bathes drawn for all of you."

"Yes chief," Girotiho said, and he rushed from the room to find his servants.

"Thank you for your graciousness, chief," Impa said, and the trio left the room, closing the door behind them.

They found Girotiho in the hall, servants behind him.

"Bathes are being drawn for you as we speak," He told the trio, "when you are done with your bath, your rooms and refreshments will be ready, will you be dining in your rooms? Or will you dine in the dining hall?"

"Our rooms will be fine," Link answered, and checked quickly with the trio to ensure they agreed with his decision.

"Alright, then," Girotiho said, and waved for the trio to follow him, as the servants behind Girotiho went into three of the rooms branching off of the hall they were in, to clean, and prepare for the guests.

Girotiho pushed one of the doors open, and exposed a set of stairs, which he then proceeded to walk up.

The trio followed him up the stairs and into another hallway. Link felt a burst of heat when he stepped in, and realized that the rooms branching out off of the hallway were bathing rooms.

Girotiho pushed open one of the doors, and a huge cloud of steam rolled out into the hallway, washing over the trio. The steam from the baths licked at their wounds, and seemed to soften the stinging that echoed around their bodies.

"This bath is for you, General Link," Girotiho said, waving him into the room. Link stepped in, and looked around. The room was circular, and consisted only of a bath built into the floor. The water was boiling, bubbles bursting and hissing, and steam came out of the water in waves. Two servants were kneeling over the water, one of which was pouring soap into the water, and the other stirring the water with a big paddle.

"Are you sure this bath is meant to be…comfortable?" Link asked them.

"Yes," The servant with the paddle said, "The water is cooling as we speak."

The servant who was pouring soap stood up, and walked over to the wall, and lifted open a trapdoor. He pulled a rope up that was attached to the bottom of the trapdoor, and heaved a large bucket onto the floor. He carried it over to the bath, and poured its contents-five pounds of ice-into the water.

Link stepped back, as the water screeched from the ice rapidly cooling it.

"Wouldn't that be too much ice?" Link asked the servants.

"No, the water was at around six-hundred degrees Fahrenheit, and that ice dropped it down to around a hundred degrees."

"Oh, well, thanks for drawing my bath, but um, I can take it from here," he said, and the servants left the room.

Link pulled his armor off, easing his muscles as he did so, and then pulled his tunic off. He dropped his pants to his feet, and removed his undergarments. He slipped into the bathtub, and instantly his body was relieved of the pain that plagued him. He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes, letting him drift off into a distant memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Link walked down the narrow path to the market. He passed a few people he knew on the way. He stopped at the Bakery._

_ He pushed the door open, and headed inside. The baker; Arnold, was standing over a lump of dough at the front counter. _

_ "Hey Arn!" Link exclaimed, and the baker looked up. He smiled broadly and walked around the counter to Link. He picked him up in a bear hug, and set him back down._

_ "Where 'ave you been," Arnold asked Link._

_ "I just got back from another siege," Link said._

_ "Is that right? What were you doing?"_

_ "We were simply taking down Bokoblin outposts around Hyrule, not much."_

_ "It sounds exciting, I would join the army, but I'm too fat to move with you lot!" He said chuckling heartily. It was true, he was over a hundred pounds more than Link, and didn't have the agility of any young man._

_ "Well, Hyrule needs you here Arn," Link said._

_ "I suppose it does, and me wife needs me here too."_

_ "Yeah," Link said, nodding in agreement._

_ "By the way, 'ave you met a nice lass yet?"_

_ "No, not yet Arnold."_

_ "You need one, cause before you know it, you'll be old and fat like me, but wifeless! Get one now while you're still a good sight."_

_ "Yup, who knows, I might even meet her today!" Link said, laughing._

_ "Oh, then you might need a little something to get her attention besides that mop of hair, so why don't I make you a…Strawberry pastry, light on the cream and heavy on the fruit?"_

_ "You know how I love 'em Arn," Link said, "I'll be back when I'm done shopping, to pick up my pastries, ok Arn?"_

_ "You bet Link," He said, and Link went out the door. He headed down the market, and heard a commotion coming from one of the vendors. Link rushed over, and found a rugged looking man with shaggy brown hair and a long beard. He was shaking a knife at the vendor and shouting at him. _

_ The vendor handed over a few fruits, and the thief turned, and ran down the path toward Link. Link rushed toward the thief, and tackled him to the ground, knocking the knife from his hands._

_ The thief elbowed Link in his face, and shoved him over. Link didn't have a sword at his side, as his rank didn't allow it. The thief grabbed his knife, and leapt down on Link. He plunged his knife into Link's shoulder, and Link yelped in pain. Link kicked his knee up, slamming it into the Thief's waist. The thief cringed, and Link shoved him off of his chest. _

_ By now, three guards had arrived at the scene, and had drawn their weapons._

_ Link yanked the knife from his shoulder, letting blood flow from the wound, and the thief stood back up. Link waved them away._

_ "Stay back, I have this!" Link called out to the guards. Link walked closer to the thief, and slashed his blade at him. The thief jumped back, and then lunged at Link. Link swept the knife up, burying it in the thief's stomach. He let go of the knife, and the thief's body fell to the ground._

_ The thief lolled his head back, and moaned. Link stepped back, clutching his shoulder with one hand, as the three guards closed in on the thief. _

_ One of the guards put his finger to the now unconscious thief; "He lives," the guard proclaimed, and the other two guards hefted the thief up by his arms and legs, and carried him in the direction of the prison. _

_ The third guard turned to Link; "lieutenant," he said, "would you like me to aid you to an apothecary?"_

_ "No," Link replied, "I can get to one by myself, but thank you for the offer." Link turned, and headed off in the direction of the nearest apothecary._

_ He found the small wooden building with green and blue smoke drifting out of the front window. He walked up the thin steps to the door, and pushed it open. He entered a rather light room, with shelves crammed on the walls, all packed with potions and herbs. Kneeling at the counter was a thin woman with light-blue hair done in a ponytail. She was wearing a thin skirt that went around three inches from her knees, had gray tights that went to her feet, which were covered in thin blue and gray shoes. Her belly and the small of her back were exposed, and she was wearing a thin shirt that covered only her chest and the top of her back. She had two silver bracelets on each wrist._

_ "Um, hello?" Link said quietly, and the woman turned her neck to look at Link._

_ Her eyes widened, and she stood up, wiping her pants off when she did. "Lieutenant!" She said, "um, what uh, what can I help you with today?"_

_ He removed his hand from his shoulder, and revealed the stab wound._

_ "Oh!" She cried out, "Oh what happened?" She said, and rushed over to him._

_ "I uh, got stabbed," not sure what to say._

_ "Obviously, how'd it happen?"_

_ "Thief."_

_ "A thief? Did someone try to break into your home?"_

_ "No, not really, I saw a vendor being robbed, and I stepped in."_

_ "Did he get away? The thief?"_

_ "No, he got stabbed in the process, as did I, and I had two of the guards take him to the prison."_

_ "Oh wow, uh, I should probably take care of this," she said, and rushed behind the counter. "Oh, and, by the way, my name is Lana," she said, and gave him a short wink, before going._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link awoke with a startle; the door to the bath creaking open. He turned his head to look, and saw Impa's Braid through the crack between the door and the wall.

"Uh, do you need something commander?" he asked.

"No," Impa replied, "I-I was just wondering if you had fallen asleep, did you?"

"I might have drifted off there, yes," he replied to her, "why? Have I been in long?"

"Yes, it's been an hour and a half, general."

"Oh, I should uh, probably get out then," he said, and started to stand, but stopped himself.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me," Impa said to him, and closed the door.

He stood up, and found a towel in place of his tunic. He walked over to the towel and found a card on it.

On the card, scribbled in bad Hylian writing, was a note explaining that his clothes were being washed at the moment, and an explanation of how to get to his room. He shrugged, and grabbed the towel from the ground. He dried his body, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked from the bath area, and walked to his room, using the card as a guide.

In his room, on the bed, that was tucked into the corner, was a set of sleep ware-a thin green shirt embodied on the edges with gold, an undergarment, and a pair of thin green pants. On the floor, next to the bed, was a pair of thin brown shoes. Link changed into the clothes, and lay down on the bed, pulling the comforter over his chest and to his neck. He fell asleep softly, and the memories once again caught up with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link awoke to a short Rito child poking him insistently.

He opened one eye at the child, and glared at him.

The child jumped back, giggling, and ran out of his room. Link grumbled, and swung his feet down to the floor. He stood, and found his tunic and armor on thee end table that sat neatly next to his bed. He changed into the tunic, leaving the armor off, and departed for the smell of food coming from the kitchen. He headed towards it, and entered.

He found Impa and Sheik sitting at one of the oak tables in the kitchen, along with a few Rito, including the child that had so rudely awaken him.

He sat down next to the two. Impa and Sheik had their Sheikah tunics on, and Sheik had her cowl on. She sat at the table, not daring to touch her plate…Which Link found to be empty. She must have eaten while Link was sleeping. She must really not want him to know who she is.

Impa was busy clearing her plate, only for her to re-fill it. She needed all the strength she could get, even with the Triforce of Power.

Link found himself a plate, and piled it high with smoked sausage, toasty, buttery hotcakes, runny fried eggs, and crispy bacon, which could only remind him of the last morning he had with Lana.

He quickly cleared his plate, not stopping to talk, and turned his head to Impa.

"The chief said last night that he wanted to talk to us…" he said, to Impa, who was busy taking the last of the sausage.

"Yes," She replied, through a full mouth, "So?"

"Well, shouldn't we go to him?"

"Girotiho said to wait till noon; that is the Chief's morning."

"Hmm, seems like he wouldn't make a good chief, sleeping in like that."

"Well, the Rito do-" She swallowed, "-not really depend on the Chief, he is just there as a source of false-leadership, without him, the tribe would fall apart, even if he does not do anything."

"Hmm, so what are we gonna do in the meantime?" Link asked.

Link's question was soon answered by the town bell ringing. Several guards rushed out of the building, the others rushing to the Chief's room. The trio of heroes leapt to their feet, and scattered to the front doors of the town hall. The emerged into the wind, and heard constant clatters of Rito soldiers heading to the North wall. Link rushed back inside and to his room, as did the other two heroes. When he arrived, he quickly put his armor on, and strapped his sheath and rifle-which he found on his bed-to his back. He threw his shield-which was next to his sheath-on his back too, and then rushed back outside, where he found Sheik and Impa waiting.

They both glared at him, tapping their feet impatiently.

"What?" Link exclaimed, "It takes a while to put that armor on!"

They both shook their heads, and turned to the North wall, which they ran to.

Link sighed, and followed after them.

The trio arrived at the North gate, and found the gate to be closed. A watchtower was built on both sides of the gate. Link ran to the left gate, and Sheik and Impa to the right.

Link pulled the door to the tower open, and entered. The interior of the tower served a purpose only of holding a staircase inside. He sighed, and ran up the stairs. When he reached the top, he pushed the trapdoor to the roof open, and hauled himself up to the roof. He found two guards standing there, facing the plains. The roof of the towers had fences on the sides, so the guards wouldn't be blown off by the powerful gusts. Link looked out to the plain, and saw the reason for the alarm. Twenty-three moblins were marching through the wind toward the gate. They all stood, nine feet of pure muscle and blubber, all armed to the teeth with maces, javelins, war axes, battle hammers, and broad swords longer than Link was tall.

Link looked to the tower on the right, and saw Impa and Sheik standing next to a guard. Link heard a chorus of wings flapping behind him, and saw ten or so Rito soldiers flying to the plain. He stood there, on the tower, stunned by the sight of them. Link cleared his thoughts, and turned back to the Moblins. The Rito soldiers flew closer to the ground, and began circling the Moblins. The soldiers each pulled a bow from their backs, and then an arrow. They strung the bows, and aimed toward the moblins. The guards on the towers followed up, by pulling their bows out, and stringing them up.

"FIRE!" The guard standing with Impa and Sheik shouted, and a volley of arrows was unleashed upon the moblins.

None fell.

The arrows simply buried themselves in the Moblins blubber, and they continued marching.

Link pulled his rifle from his back, and loaded it up. After he had it loaded, he aimed it toward the Moblin that seemed to be leading the charge. The Rito next to him turned his head.

"What are you doing with that club?" He asked.

"Hang on," Link said, "And it's a rifle," and he pulled the trigger, sending the bullet spiraling towards the moblin.

Smoke filled the tower, and Link could practically hear the Rito's jaw drop.

Link began re-loading the gun, and aimed at the hoard of Moblins once more. The smoke cleared, and he found that he had indeed hit the Moblin, which was now face-down in the grass, the wind beating against its dead body.

He fired again, and the Rito fired their bows again, for the fifth time now, and three Moblins went down.

"These raids aren't so bad!" Link called out, but too early did he say this, as a moblin carrying a giant battle hammer ran past the ranks and toward the gate. The Moblin stopped at the gate, and begun pounding down on the gate with its hammer.

Link slung his rifle over his back, and looked over the edge of the tower, to see the Moblin smash through the gate, letting the remaining monsters into the town.

Link exhaled, and quickly climbed down the Watchtower, unsheathing his sword and shield on the way.

As soon as he opened the door he realized his mistake.

He was alone.

Impa, Sheik, and all the Rito had stuck back to fight from a distance, but Link had charged into the fray without thinking. Too late to go back!

Link ran after a moblin and leapt onto its back, plunging his sword deep into its fat. The monster fell to the ground, and Link pulled his sword from its back. He hopped off of the monsters body, only to be launched through the air by a Mace.

Luckily, Link had been hit by the stick, and not the head, of the mace. It still hurt, though. His armored body crashed into a Rito house, easily sending him through the walls into the common area. He leapt to his feet, and found his sword a few feet from him. His shield was still strapped to his arm.

He ran to the Moblin that had unknowingly clubbed him, and dodged its knowing strike via mace. He slid under its legs, swinging his sword horizontally above his head as he did so, slicing the Moblins fat, stubby legs, and sending it to the ground. Link leapt to his feet, and sunk his sword down into the Moblin. He turned to face more, but found only three left, which were battering the watchtowers with their hammers. He saw Impa and Sheik tense, as the tower they were standing on, collapsed. They leapt to the ground when the tower neared it, and performed a quick, clean roll, saving them pain and broken bones. Sheik pulled her Kunai from her belt, and darted over to one of the Moblins. She slashed the Moblin several times, each slice cutting its back open even more, before the Moblin felt the thin pain from its back. It whipped around-as fast as it could-and swept Sheik to the side with its hammer. She flew into the other tower; that Link had been standing on, as it fell to the ground.

Link heard fire behind him, and turned to see Impa roasting a Moblin with her Naginata. The Moblin turned to ash eventually, leaving one more Moblin, and eight Rito soldiers. The Rito soldiers flew to the ground, and landed lightly on their feet behind the trio. Sheik and Link gathered together with Impa, and formed a semi-circle around the Moblin.

The Moblin roared, and thrust its Javelin into the ground, sending a dust cloud into the air, blinding the heroes.

The Moblin pulled a broadsword from its back, and knocked the heroes aside. It ran to the Rito, and cut them down before they could see again. Link rubbed his eyes once more, but to no avail. He needed water.

Sheik seemed to realize this, so she pulled a small, thin harp from her belt. It was blue and gray, with ripples designed to look like waves. It glowed with a dark blue light. She strummed a few notes, and then performed a quick spell using the harp. As soon as the last note of the spell was played, a wave of water washed over the trio, its source unknown. Link shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

"Thanks Sheik," He yelled out, "But where did the Moblin go?"

"Here!" Impa yelled, pointing at its large, fat foot prints in the dirt. "We'll follow the prints!"

So they did, and it didn't take them long before they saw the Moblin charge out of the Town Hall, The Chief tied to its back. It pulled its broadsword out, and stopped at the Trio.

Link stepped forward; "Let me handle this," he said to his comrades, and he braced for the fight. He ran toward the Moblin and swung his sword quickly at it. The Moblin easily parried the strike, and brought its sword down on Link, who blocked it with his shield, sending a huge dent through it. He muttered under his breath, sweat coming from his brow, as the Moblins sword came down harder, and harder. He couldn't last much longer, and he didn't. His strength gave out, and he fell on his back. His sword fell away from him, his shield busted, and he lay sprawled out on the dirt. Sheik stepped forward, but Impa put her Naginata in front of her.

"No." She snapped, as the Moblin plunged its sword down on Link, sending him into Darkness.


End file.
